Nou Heda Noumou
by fanefane74
Summary: Après la trahison de Lexa à Mont Weather, Clarke se retrouve seule dans la forêt. Jusqu'à une nuit particulière. (Fin de la saison 2) L'autre version de mon OS Unfinished business , les premiers paragraphes sont les mêmes. J'ai commencé à l'écrire comme un OS, mais me suis laissée entraîner dans l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Depuis quelques jours, Clarke avait trouvé refuge dans le vaisseau dans lequel les 100 étaient arrivés sur terre. Sans endroit où aller, elle avait pensé passer un peu de temps-là, seule, afin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire par la suite.

La libération de ses amis avait un gout amer, la trahison de Lexa, le meurtre du président, et pour finir, elle avait décimé une population entière pour sauver 'les siens'. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter ça, mais n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, et ce choix avait mené à la mort de Maya. Jasper ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Les enfants, et ceux qui avaient aidé ses amis, en risquant leurs vies…eu aussi avait été irradiés. Bellamy lui avait raconté tous les détails sur le chemin du retour. Elle avait la nausée depuis qu'ils avaient abaissé cette poignée.

Elle pensait du fond du cœur, qu'ils étaient les gentils, mais réalisait maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas de gentils, pas de méchant, juste des peuples qui luttaient pour leur survie. Survie qui, malheureusement, était étroitement lié à celle des autres peuples…donc ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'entretuer. Puis elle se dit qu'elle aurait eu d'autre choix, si seulement les natifs avaient tenu parole. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à Lexa sans être terrassée par des sentiments contradictoires, le choc encore trop récent.

Quand elle avait compris la trahison de son alliée, elle n'avait plus rien ressenti du tout, médusée par la vérité. L'incompréhension totale envers celle qui lui avait montré ses sentiments quelques heures auparavant. Puis elle s'était concentrée sur le sauvetage de ses amis, rejetant toute la rage qu'elle ressentait vers les hommes de la montagne. Cela avait mené au carnage, mais rage et désespoir était tout ce qu'il lui restait alors.

Maintenant que tout était fini, elle ne ressentait plus que le désespoir, la solitude, qu'elle avait choisie pour ne pas avoir à affronter les regards de jugement. Pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa mère, ses amis, et qu'ils ne devinent pas, qu'une partie de ce désespoir venait de la perte de la seule personne de qui elle s'était sentie proche ses derniers temps…Lexa. Elle resta longtemps pensive devant le feu qu'elle avait allumé, sans réussir à trouver le sommeil.

 **Xxx**

Clarke entendit des pas venant de la forêt. Elle se leva, et braqua son arme en direction du bruit qui s'approchait. Elle ne ressentait pas de peur, quoi qu'il vienne, elle était prête. Quand Lexa apparut soudain devant elle, elle la garda en joue un instant avant de baisser lentement son arme. Gardant un visage inexpressif, trop choquée par cette apparition. Elle se retourna et s'installa de nouveau auprès du feu, tentant de faire abstraction de la présence perturbante derrière elle.

« Que fait tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble de voir la belle brune qui occupait toute ses pensées. Elle n'était même pas sûre que Lexa soit vraiment là, la fatigue et les traumatismes successifs ne lui permettaient pas ce soir, de raisonner correctement.

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver là » entendit-elle après un moment. « Le Vaisseau se trouvait sur ma route. » Lexa ne s'était pas approchée à plus de quelques pas du feu, pas complément assurée non plus de savoir quoi dire. Elle savait que sa trahison récente avait bouleversé Clarke, et elle-même avait encore des sentiments partagés à ce sujet.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » s'étonna Clarke. Elle regarda alors attentivement Lexa, et remarqua les changements dans la tenue de la jeune femme. Son armure avait disparue, ainsi que son maquillage, ce qui lui donnait l'air plus jeune. Son expression était triste, et Clarke eut un élan d'affection envers elle. Elan vite refréné par le souvenir du commandant sans pitié qu'elle avait connu, et qui l'avait trahit.

« Je me rend à l'ouest. » Expliqua doucement Lexa. « Mon peuple n'a plus besoin de moi à présent. Un autre commandant prendra bientôt ma place. » Clarke fronçât les sourcils, et se leva pour faire face à la guerrière.

« Tu abandonnes ton peuple ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour eux ? Après m'avoir trahit pour eux ? » L'accusation était lancée, la colère sourdait dans les paroles de la jeune blonde, et elle sentait ses émotions prendre le dessus.

« Je ne peux plus être leur _Heda_ aujourd'hui. » Répliqua Lexa, « Mon peuple a besoin de renouer le dialogue avec le tien, nos peuples auront besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre. Mais le Skaikru n'aura plus jamais confiance en moi. Alors pour le bien des miens, je dois m'en aller. J'ai rendu mon titre et mes armes. Je ne suis plus que Lexa kon Trikru. » Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase presque dans un murmure.

Clarke entendit les mots, mais ne les écoutas pas. L'attitude de Lexa la mettait hors d'elle. Comment osait-elle se tenir devant elle, comme si de rien n'était, après ce qu'elle avait fait. Folle de rage, Clarke s'approchât de la guerrière, et lui assena un magistral coup de poing. Lexa encaissa le premier coup, après tout, elle l'avait mérité. Mais bloqua le second d'une seule main, pendant qu'elle crachait le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche. Clarke se débattit, tenta de la frapper encore…elle voulait qu'elle souffre autant qu'elle souffrait, même si elle savait qu'un combat contre Lexa était perdu d'avance. Mais celle-ci ne faisait que parer, et encaissa quelques coups légers sans broncher. Au bout d'un moment, les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Clarke et les coups se firent moins puissants. Lexa entoura la jeune fille de ses bras, en essayant de contenir la violence et la rage. Elles finirent à genoux, Lexa enlaçant Clarke qui ne faisait plus un mouvement, les larmes s'échappant toujours de ses yeux. Elle sanglota.

« Je les ai tous tués…les enfants…Maya…et tous les autres. »

Lexa savait exactement de quoi elle parlait, elle avait entendu cette histoire de la bouche d'Emerson lui-même qui s'était réfugié chez les natifs quand tout fut perdu pour eux. Clarke devrait vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité, cela ne serais pas facile, mais elle-même connaissait cela, et avait réussi à surmonter cette épreuve. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à faire de même. Clarke se redressa subitement, saisissant le visage de Lexa entre ses mains et plongeant son regard dans deux yeux verts intense.

« C'est ta faute….si tu ne m'avais pas trahis, nous aurions gagné cette guerre, côte à côte. Nous aurions pu sauver les innocents…et nous serions ensemble… »

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée dans un souffle, presque inaudible, mais elle fit bondir le cœur de la guerrière. Mais elle n'avait rien à redire à l'accusation. Clarke avait probablement raison. Mais Lexa ne s'excuserait pas, elle avait pris cette décision en tant que commandant, et c'était la bonne décision. Même si cela lui avait brisé le cœur, et poussé à s'exiler afin de ne plus avoir à souffrir du poids de ses responsabilités. Les raisons de son départ expliquées à Clarke étaient réelles, mais cela l'avait soulagé. Elle repensait sans cesse à la douleur dans les yeux de Clarke, au moment où elle avait compris sa trahison.

Etreignant toujours la jeune fille, Lexa se déplaça pour se placer près du feu. Elle s'assit à la place de Clarke et lui posa la tête sur ses genoux. Epuisée, physiquement et mentalement, Clarke se laissa faire sans un mot. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. D'une main, Lexa attrapa le sac de couchage de Clarke, et les enveloppa d'un geste ample, afin qu'elles n'aient pas froid. Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'au matin.

 **xxx**

A son réveil, Clarke se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, le souvenir du massacre de Mont Weather mis quelques secondes à revenir violemment dans son esprit. Elle prit conscience également du corps sur lequel elle dormait, et du bras qui la maintenait au chaud. Elle tourna la tête pour tomber sur le regard de Lexa, fixé sur elle.

« As-tu dormis ? » demanda Clarke. Un mouvement de tête lui indiqua que la guerrière l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Elle se dit que c'était probablement la raison qui lui avait permis de dormir aussi bien. Clarke ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas quoi penser de ses sentiments envers Lexa. Elle voulait se rendormir, se blottir encore plus dans ces bras puissants, et se sentir en sécurité pour le reste de sa vie. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, elle sentait de nouveau le poignard planté dans son cœur. Sentant la tension qui revenait dans les muscles de Clarke, Lexa se dégagea et se leva.

Clarke s'assit et fixa les braises, presque éteintes maintenant. Lexa se tenant debout à quelques pas. Elles restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes. Et à chaque fois que le regard de Clarke dérivaient du côté de la guerrière, elle réalisait que celle-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Clarke se leva également et rompit le silence devenu pesant.

« Et maintenant que compte tu faire ? » demanda-t-elle à la jeune brune.

« Il y a un village abandonné à quelques jours de marche d'ici. Je pensais aller là-bas passer l'hiver. »Répondit Lexa.

Clarke réfléchit un instant à la réponse de Lexa, puis lui demanda.

« Tu as ton cheval ? » D'un sifflement, Lexa appela la bête qui paissait dans les bois. L'étalon noir était magnifique, comme dans ses souvenirs. Puis, prenant la guerrière par surprise, Clarke déclara.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Le pouls de Lexa s'accéléra à cette annonce. Elle s'était résignée à renoncer sur la jeune blonde qui avait sût percer ses défenses affectives. Tomber sur elle au début de son voyage était déjà déroutant, mais l'entendre dire qu'elle souhaitait la suivre la pris complètement au dépourvu. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que Clarke comprenne son étonnement. Celle-ci s'expliqua.

« Je te hais, tu m'as trahis…mais j'ai aussi des sentiments pour toi. Je sais que ma rancœur ne s'en ira pas en étant loin de toi. Mais être auprès de toi m'aideras peut être à me sentir mieux. »

«Clarke,… »Commença Lexa, alors qu'elle secouait la tête pour protester. Mais Clarke la coupa immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas une négociation, et tu me dois bien ça. Levons le camp, on a de la route à faire. »

Lexa resta interdite, ne sachant que penser de ce revirement de situation, mais fini par acquiescer et fit ce que la jeune blonde lui demandait. Après tout, elle lui devait bien ça.

Après quelques minutes qu'elles passèrent à rassembler leurs maigres affaires, l'étalon était scellé, et les voyageuses prêtes à partir. Lexa s'envola sur sa monture comme si c'était une extension d'elle-même. Clarke chercha des yeux un rocher pour prendre pied afin d'enfourcher à son tour le cheval. Son regard tomba sur la cavalière, main tendue, qui attendais patiemment qu'elle se décide. Elle attrapa donc son bras, et s'envola à son tour pour se retrouver en croupe derrière Lexa. Elle s'aperçut très vite que le seul moyen de ne pas glisser serait de se tenir fermement à la cavalière devant elle. Elle soupira et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Au signal de Lexa, le cheval se mit en route. A peine dix minutes plus tard, il montra des signes de nervosité.

« Quelqu'un approche »dit simplement Lexa.

« Un des tiens ou un des miens ? » demanda Clarke. La réponse vint d'elle-même quant au détour d'une rivière, elles distinguèrent Bellamy arrivant en courant. En les apercevant, celui-ci stoppa net, puis dégaina son arme automatique, braquant Lexa. Clarke mit aussitôt pied à terre pour raisonner le jeune homme.

« Du calme Bellamy. »

« Clarke ? Mais que fais-tu avec elle ? » Demanda-t-il immédiatement, surpris de voir que son amie avait l'air d'être dans cette situation de son plein gré.

Elle ne voulait pas de cette discussion, trop tôt, trop compliqué, et elle-même ne pouvait pas encore complétement se l'expliquer. Elle décida d'être franche.

« Je pars avec Lexa. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Pardon ? » répondit-il les yeux écarquillés. « Comment peux-tu lui pardonner ? » cracha-t-il.

« Je ne lui pardonne rien Bellamy, RIEN n'est arrangé, mais je pars car j'en ai besoin, je vais devenir folle ici. »

« Je ne comprends pas »dit-il. Clarke soupira bruyamment.

« Je n'ai pas l'énergie, ni l'envie de t'expliquer mes raisons maintenant. Sache juste que nous serons à quelques jours de marche d'ici, dans un ancien village. Tu pourras toujours me faire parvenir un message si besoin. »

«Tu ne peux pas partir. Ton peuple a besoin de toi ! » S'exclama-t-il. Elle commença à élever le ton.

« Non ! J'ai accomplis mon devoir envers mon peuple. Aujourd'hui, c'est de toi qu'il a besoin. »

C'est à cet instant que cela frappa Clarke, Lexa lui avait tenu exactement le même discours à propos d'elle-même la veille au soir, et elle ne l'avait pas compris à ce moment. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle pour capturer l'expression sur le visage de la guerrière. Pas de fierté, pas de ' je te l'avais dit ', juste une tristesse insondable. Elle se sentit instantanément plus proche d'elle que jamais, et se retourna vers Bellamy pour lui faire entendre son choix. Elle était sûre d'elle maintenant. Elle partait avec Lexa.

« Ecoute Bellamy, je sais que tu ne dois rien y comprendre. Mais fait-moi confiance s'il te plait. Dit à ma mère que je vais bien. Mais ne leur dit pas que je suis avec Lexa, ça rendrait les choses trop compliqué. » Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, et retourna auprès de la cavalière qui s'apprêtait à tendre le bras de nouveau.

« Clarke, ne part pas…je t'aime » dit doucement Bellamy.

La jeune blonde s'arrêta brusquement, ses yeux se fermèrent un instant afin de s'imprégner de l'aveu de son ami. En rouvrant les yeux, elle tomba sur Lexa, arrêtée également dans son mouvement, redoutant la réaction de Clarke à cette révélation. La guerrière avait toujours été jalouse de leur relation. Elle pensa que si Clarke avait également des sentiments pour Bellamy, ils ne pourraient être que plus fort que ceux qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Lexa. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensembles. L'angoisse pouvait se lire sur son visage, et cela intrigua Clarke, car Lexa savait habituellement si bien cacher ses sentiments. Elle se retourna finalement.

« Je t'aime aussi Bellamy…comme j'aime Octavia, Jasper, Monty…tu es mon frère, mon ami. Mais je ne t'aimerais jamais comme j'ai aimé Finn. » Elle s'approcha de lui, lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, et lui murmura.

« Prend soin de toi, veille sur les autres. » Puis elle se retourna et s'avança jusqu'à Lexa, attrapa son bras, et se retrouva en selle en un instant. Elle nota pour la seconde fois la force physique incroyable donc la guerrière faisait preuve. Quand elle lançât son cheval au petit galop afin de s'éloigner de Bellamy, Clarke resserra son étreinte sur le corps chaud devant elle. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se sentir en paix, mais avec Lexa, elle se sentait au moins en sécurité.

 **xxx**

Elles chevauchèrent toute la journée, en silence la plupart du temps, ne le rompant que pour échanger des banalités sur la route. Le paysage ne changeait guère, arbres, ruisseau, clairière… Elles ne s'arrêtèrent rapidement que pour boire. Quand Lexa stoppa sa monture en fin d'après-midi, Clarke soupira de contentement en mettant pied à terre. Peu habituée à chevaucher longuement, elle commençait à sentir les courbatures qui ne manqueraient pas de la tirailler dès le lendemain.

Lexa alluma rapidement un feu, puis demanda à Clarke de ramener du bois pendant qu'elle-même irait chasser leur diner. Elles devaient faire durer un maximum leur provisions, et profiter de toute occasion pour les remplacer.

En s'éloignant du camp, Clarke se mit à la tâche. Elle amassa rapidement assez de bois pour tenir la nuit, et s'installa alors près du feu sur son sac de couchage, attendant que Lexa revienne. Elle avait passé la journée à se vider l'esprit, en essayant de faire abstraction de la situation, de ses souvenirs, de se concentrer sur la route, les paysages, le balancement régulier du cheval au pas. Mais l'immobilité totale, et la tombée brusque de la nuit la ramenèrent soudain à ses démons.

L'angoisse l'envahissait sournoisement, quand elle sentit une couverture sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna, et sentit un soulagement immense l'envahir en apercevant Lexa, un regard inquiet braqué sur elle.

« L'hiver est proche, tu devrais te couvrir quand le soleil se couche. » lança-t-elle. La jeune guerrière savait pertinemment que le froid n'était pas seul responsable de l'état de torpeur dans lequel elle avait trouvé Clarke. Mais l'expression sur son visage à son arrivée lui fit renoncer à tout débat ce soir. Clarke avait l'air beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle était revenue de la chasse, et cela lui suffisait.

Lexa prépara rapidement le lapin qu'elle avait attrapé et le mis sur la broche pour le diner. Clarke la questionna durant ce temps, elle décida d'en apprendre un maximum, afin de pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule dans ce monde, ou de transmettre ces connaissances à son peuple. Elle profiterait de leur retraite pour considérer l'ex commandant comme son mentor. Elle pourrait peut être également transmettre certaines de ses connaissances en retour.

Le diner avalé, elles décidèrent de se coucher car le voyage serait encore long. Les deux couches avaient été installées de part et d'autre du feu. De cette façon, Lexa avait vue sur Clarke, mais la jeune blonde se tourna de l'autre côté avant de s'endormir.

Lexa se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, Clarke semblait agitée, et gémissait dans son sommeil. La guerrière se leva pour aller s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle découvrit Clarke transie de froid. Les sacs de couchage du Skaikru n'étaient pas adaptés au froid glacial qui s'installait dans la région. La température cette nuit, était bien plus basse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. La guerrière prit alors ses fourrures, et s'installa auprès de Clarke afin de lui apporter la chaleur qui lui manquait. Celle-ci cessa de trembler immédiatement et se rendormit profondément.

 **xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Il était tard quand Clarke émergea du lourd sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. La sensation de bien-être qu'elle ressentait la troubla, et elle mit quelques instants à se rappeler où elle était. Une odeur caractéristique de pin l'entourait, elle prit conscience de la lourde fourrure qui la recouvrait. Elle se releva et tourna la tête, cherchant Lexa. Mais il n'y avait que le feu qui brulait faiblement. La guerrière s'était réveillée plut tôt, et était partie chercher de l'eau à la rivière. Un peu plus tard, quand Lexa revint au camp, elle trouva Clarke occupée autour du feu, une poêle à la main.

« Bonjour. » lança-t-elle pour s'annoncer. La jeune blonde se retourna au son de la voix et lui sourit. Lexa en eu le souffle coupé, elle ne s'attendait pas à un accueil si chaleureux, et le sourire de la jeune fille fit naitre en elle une vague de désir. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée, et le froncement de sourcil de Clarke, contrastant avec le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé, la fit redescendre sur terre. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, réellement intriguée par ce que pouvait bien faire cuire la jeune femme dans sa poêle.

« J'ai trouvé des châtaignes, de l'autre côté de la butte. » expliqua Clarke.

Et ce fut au tour de Lexa de lui lancer un sourire resplendissant, elle adorait les châtaignes.

« C'est ce que je préfère à cette saison. »dit-elle. Clarke hocha la tête, elle-même n'avait jamais eu la chance de gouter ce fruit. Après un petit déjeuner composé de châtaignes grillé et d'infusion, elles commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires. C'est à ce moment que Clarke se souvint s'être réveillée emmitouflée dans les fourrures de couchage de Lexa. Mais la guerrière plia ses affaires sans un mot, et Clarke n'essaya pas de la questionner sur le sujet. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée aussi reposé depuis des lustres, alors si Lexa estimait que cela n'avait pas d'importance, elle ferait de même.

Quand elles reprirent la route, la journée était déjà bien entamée. Lexa pressa un peu sa monture, ne leur accordant que de rares pauses, afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Clarke savait que Lexa l'avait laissé dormir plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait dû, et ne se plaignit donc pas du rythme à suivre. Mais arrivée le soir, tous les muscles de son corps étaient douloureux, et cela se voyait quand elle bougeait. Lexa le remarqua bien évidemment, elle avait déjà remarqué la tension la veille, mais se garda de tout commentaire…pour le moment.

Elles montèrent le camp une nouvelle fois, Clarke s'occupant de couper le bois et d'étendre les couches, Lexa partant chasser. Autour du feu, pendant le diner, Clarke interrogeait Lexa sur les techniques de chasse, d'allumage de feu ou d'orientation. La conversation était animée, car Lexa se prit au jeu. Elle voulait apprendre à Clarke ces choses simples que tout adolescent de son peuple connaissait, pour des raisons de survie.

La fatigue les rattrapant, il fut l'heure de se coucher. Lexa qui n'avait fait aucun commentaire jusque-là sur la disposition des couches, de part et d'autre du feu, comme la veille, pris son courage à deux mains.

« Tu vas mourir de froid »lança-t-elle. Clarke releva la tête, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Elle sentit venir la conversation évitée du matin. Elle réalisa que n'étant que toute les deux, aucune conversation ne pourrait être évitée dorénavant, elles seraient tout au plus repoussée.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »répondit Clarke, prenant un malin plaisir à ne pas simplifier la tâche de Lexa. Ces deux jours de voyages avait instauré une sorte de statuquo entre elles, la rancœur de Clarke envers Lexa était toujours là, mais contrebalançait avec son attirance pour la jeune guerrière.

« Ces sacs dans lesquels vous dormez »continua Lexa, « ils ne sont pas adaptés à nos hivers, cette nuit il fera encore plus froid que la précédente. Et tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir chaud… »Finit-elle sans préciser l'évidence, qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Clarke, afin de la réchauffer et de la protéger.

Clarke quitta Lexa des yeux pour masquer sa gêne, elle prit quelques instants pour se donner une contenance.

« Je pense qu'il faudra que ça fasse l'affaire, je ne vois pas d'ours dans les parages. »Ironisa la jeune blonde. Elle faisait référence à l'immense fourrure d'ours blanc dans laquelle se glissait Lexa le soir. Sans broncher, la guerrière proposa une solution.

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, nous pouvons nous servir de ton sac pour nous isoler du sol, et nous glisser sous ma fourrure, la proximité nous fera gagner en chaleur également… » Les mots avaient été dit avec nonchalance, mais aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne ressentaient cette nonchalance...le cœur de Lexa battait à cent a l'heure devant son audace. Elle ne voulait pas que Clarke tombe malade, et elle n'avait pas trouvé meilleure solution. Mais suggérer un rapprochement physique la nuit, si tôt après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, elle s'attendait à ce faire rembarrer âprement.

Clarke ne savait que répondre. Elle retourna le problème dans tous les sens, mais ne parvint pas à d'autre solution que celle proposée par Lexa. Si elle ne voulait pas passer les nuits suivantes à grelotter dans son sac de couchage, elle devrait accepter. Mais son corps tout entier avait l'air bien trop ravi de la proposition, et elle ne se faisait pas confiance. Elle dû se rappeler l'horrible trahison de la guerrière afin d'arriver à calmer sa libido, mais pour combien de temps ? Elle finit par accepter.

« Si tu me promets qu'à la première occasion, on me confectionnera une fourrure de couchage aussi chaude que la tienne. » Un sourire et un hochement de tête l'accueillir de l'autre côté du feu. Lexa se leva entrainant sa couche avec elle, et cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient installées confortablement sous l'épaisse fourrure blanche.

Clarke n'avait plus froid, mais elle se demandait si elle pourrait dormir quand même, tant la proximité de Lexa la troublait. Heureusement, celle-ci dormait entièrement vêtue. Clarke se fit la réflexion juste avant de se maudire, en commençant à imaginer sa compagne entièrement nue. Elle sentit soudainement la main de Lexa dans la sienne, et tourna le regard vers la brune, se perdant dans des yeux verts émeraude.

« Tu gigotes. »Fut la dernière chose que dit Lexa avant de fermer les yeux, et de sombrer dans le sommeil. Etrangement, ce contact calma Clarke. Elle sourit tendrement à la jeune femme, et ferma les yeux à son tour.

 **xxx**

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes filles furent rapidement prêtes à reprendre la route. La nuit avait été calme, et le frugal petit déjeuner vite expédié.

Lexa remarqua de nouveau la raideur dans les muscles de sa compagne de voyage, et estimait que si elle ne faisait rien pour y remédier, cela ralentirais leur progression. Elle envisageait encore trois jours de cheval avant d'atteindre le village, et elle était plutôt pressée d'y arriver. Les températures basses de ces dernières nuits n'annonçaient rien de bon concernant la météo. Elle redoutait d'être prise dans une tempête de neige avant de pouvoir se mettre à l'abri.

Au milieu de la matinée, Lexa repéra un arbuste qu'elle cherchait depuis deux jours. Elle mit pied à terre sans arrêter sa monture, surprenant Clarke qui somnolait légèrement à l'arrière.

« Hey ! » s'exclama-t-elle outrée, la cascade de Lexa l'avait déstabilisé, et elle avait failli la suivre au bas du cheval, de façon légèrement moins gracieuse…

« Pardon »sourit Lexa « Cette plante n'est pas très répandue, je suis contente d'en trouver. » La curiosité de Clarke pris le dessus sur sa contrariété.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en sautant à son tour de la monture. La réception fût plutôt rude, et elle ferma les yeux un bref instant sous la douleur qu'elle ressentit dans tous ses muscles. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle trouva Lexa à quelques centimètres d'elle. La rapidité avec laquelle elle se déplaçait était surnaturelle, pensa Clarke.

« De quoi soigner tes muscles, avant que tu ne t'écroules. »répondit simplement Lexa en posant son regard sur la jeune blonde.

Les protestations de Clarke moururent avant même de sortir de ses lèvres. C'était évident que les journées à cheval pesaient durement sur sa condition physique. Même si celle-ci n'était pas si mauvaise qu'on aurait pu le croire, après avoir passé toute une vie dans une station spatiale. Si Lexa connaissait un remède qui pouvait la soulager un peu, elle n'était pas contre. De plus, le froid n'aidait vraiment pas à la détente des muscles.

Lexa passa devant Clarke, et enfourna les feuilles qu'elle avait ramassées dans une sacoche avant de remonter en selle. Elle leva un sourcil en direction de la jeune blonde qui n'avait pas bougé. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, et avança pour se laisser hisser derrière Lexa.

 **xxx**

La pluie commença à tomber en milieu d'après-midi. D'abord un crachin, qui se transforma rapidement en averse soutenue. Pas un déluge, mais assez gênant pour leur chevauchée. Lexa ne souhaitait pas que leurs affaires soit trempées pour la nuit, et à ce rythme, la pluie traverserait leur maigres protections d'ici peu. Elle avait bifurqué peu après midi en voyant les nuages menaçant s'amonceler dans le ciel gris. Le chemin des falaises était plus long pour rejoindre leur destination, mais elles pourraient offrir un abri aux intempéries, si elles arrivaient rejoindre l'une des quelques grottes qui jonchaient leur parcours.

Son souhait fut heureusement exaucé quand elle aperçut le renfoncement plus sombre qui indiquait l'entrée d'une petite grotte. Elle arrêta sa monture, et indiqua d'un mouvement de tête à Clarke, leur abri pour la nuit.

Clarke prit la nouvelle avec soulagement. Entre la fatigue, le froid, les courbatures et la pluie, elle ne souhaitait que se glisser dans les chaudes fourrures de Lexa, et dormir jusqu'au matin. Mais quand Lexa commença à s'activer pour décharger son cheval, qu'elle laissa paitre à quelques pas de la grotte, Clarke savait ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Elle se mit à son tour à la préparation d'un feu afin de se sécher et se réchauffer.

Lexa ne partit pas chasser cette fois ci, elle installa ses fourrures de couchage derrière le feu, dans la grotte. Celle-ci n'étant pas très grande, elle fut rapidement chauffée par le feu qui brulait à l'entrée. La guerrière, assise sur le lit, s'affairait avec les plantes qu'elle avait ramassées un peu plus tôt. Elle les écrasa dans un bol avec une pierre, avant d'y ajouter un ingrédient que Clarke prit pour de l'eau. Lexa déposa alors le bol prêt du feu afin de réchauffer la mixture. Clarke s'était réfugiée au plus près du feu afin de se réchauffer, et tenter de faire sécher ses vêtements mouillés, l'entreprise ne rencontra que peu de succès.

Lexa se leva enfin et Clarke posa son regard sur elle. La tunique beige qu'elle portait était imbibée d'eau, et collait à son corps comme une seconde peau. Elle détacha ses cheveux, qu'elle portait toujours en tresse, avant de les peigner et les repousser derrière ses oreilles. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Clarke qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Se retournant légèrement, Lexa fit passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête. Elle se retrouva torse nu un instant, le temps d'attraper une tunique sèche, et de l'enfiler prestement. En regardant de nouveau vers la jeune blonde, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur le feu, et les joues légèrement rose. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, qu'elle fit disparaitre avant de se tourner vers Clarke, et de s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Clarke, il faut que tu enlèves ces vêtements mouillés, et que tu me laisse soigner tes muscles. » dit Lexa.

« Donne-moi le bol, je vais boire ton remède. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre vêtement. »Répondit-elle. Ce fut au tour de Lexa de rougir légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas un remède qui s'avale Clarke. Je dois appliquer l'onguent sur les parties douloureuses. Et je peux te prêter une tunique sèche pour cette nuit. Tes vêtements seront secs demain. »

Clarke regarda Lexa comme si elle avait des cornes qui lui avaient poussé d'un coup sur la tête. Les parties douloureuses, cela signifiait son dos, ses jambes, ses fesses. Elle imagina brièvement les mains de Lexa sur son corps, et son pouls s'accéléra brutalement. Mais comme d'habitude, Lexa avait raison. Clarke avait besoin du remède et de vêtements secs. Elle baissa les yeux et se leva pour se diriger vers les fourrures de Lexa. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle retira ses vêtements, tournant le dos à Lexa, priant pour que celle-ci garde la tête tourné de l'autre côté.

Ce que, bien entendu, la jeune brune fit sans sourciller. Quand elle n'entendit plus de bruit, elle se retourna. Clarke était allongée sur la couche, une tunique posée pudiquement sur ses fesses, mais entièrement nue dessous. Lexa s'approcha, prenant le bol d'onguent au passage. Le mélange de feuille de camphrier, et d'huile chauffé doucement près du feu donnait un très bon remède pour les muscles endoloris. Les guerriers l'utilisaient régulièrement après les entrainements, et récupéraient ainsi plus vite de leurs blessures. Le jeune brune pris une profonde inspiration avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche, et commença le massage méticuleux.

Les soins prodigués par Lexa avaient été un délice. Clarke n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce durant tout ce temps, retenant à grand peine des grognements de plaisir quand Lexa passait sur les zones sensibles. Quand elle eut terminé le massage, une étrange chaleur se répandit sur toutes les zones travaillées par la guerrière, et celle-ci finit par recouvrir Clarke de la douce fourrure, ce qui acheva de l'endormir.

Elle ne se réveilla qu'au matin trouvant Lexa endormie contre la paroi de la grotte, dans le sac de couchage de Clarke. Elle n'avait pas voulu déranger la jolie blonde endormie, et étant donné la chaleur dans la grotte, s'était contentée du léger duvet.

Clarke se leva et enfila ses vêtements que Lexa avait fait sécher dans la nuit. Elle ne savait pas comment remercier la guerrière pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle. Depuis leur départ, elle avait été extrêmement attentionnée envers elle, et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de lui en vouloir.

Une fois vêtue, elle s'approcha de Lexa encore endormie, son visage était entièrement détendu et elle cela lui donnait l'air plus jeune. Clarke se demanda qu'elle âge elle avait réellement, elles n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet, car sur terre, ces préoccupations n'était pas prioritaire.

La pluie avait cessé dans la nuit, et la brume se levait, promettant une superbe journée, quoi que les températures aient encore baissé depuis la veille. Clarke se demanda comment ses amis et sa famille s'organisait pour se protéger du froid. Mais ils avaient l'arche, et de la ressource, ils pourraient certainement passer l'hiver sans problème. Du moins pour ce qui était du froid. Ils n'avaient pas de vêtement adapté à la neige, ni de réserve de nourriture. Clarke se tenait debout devant l'entrée de la grotte, à ruminer sa culpabilité d'avoir laissé son peuple, quand elle sentit la chaleur l'envelopper.

Sans se retourner, elle sut que Lexa s'était réveillée, et venait de l'envelopper dans sa couverture encore chauffé de son corps endormi. Elle resserra les pans autour de ses épaules avant de se retourner pour remercier la guerrière.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »demanda Lexa. Clarke fit jouer ses muscles pour tester leur état. Elle sentait encore les courbatures et les tensions. Mais elle savait que le voyage aujourd'hui serait moins pénible, et qu'elle avait sans doute passé le pire.

« Beaucoup mieux. Je te remercie…pour tout. » Répondit-elle timidement.

Lexa, qui s'affairait déjà à plier le camp stoppa un instant et se tourna vers Clarke. « Je n'ai rien fait que tu n'aurais fait » lâcha-t-elle froidement avant de continuer sa tâche.

Les mots furent une douche froide pour Clarke lui remémorant cette nuit-là sur la montagne. Lexa lui avait tourné le dos et l'avait quitté, ses guerriers la suivant, abandonnant le Skaikru à son terrible sort. Sans un mot, elle se joignit à la guerrière et plia le camp. En quelques instants elles furent de nouveau à cheval.

« Si le temps se maintient, nous arriverons à destination demain soir. » annonça Lexa avant de lancer sa monture au pas rapide.

Le silence tendu qui régnait entre elles depuis le matin les mettaient toutes les deux mal à l'aise. Lexa savait qu'elle était entièrement responsable de ce revirement de situation. Mais elle l'avait fait délibérément. Elle sentait la jeune blonde se rapprocher d'elle et, malgré que ce fussent ce qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout, elle doutait que Clarke soit en paix avec sa trahison. Elle suspectait que celle-ci occulte involontairement cet aspect de leur relation. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était facile d'oublier ce qu'elles avaient vécu dans cet environnement nouveau, et de créer un nouveau lien. Mais cela avait fait partie de leur relation, cela faisait partie de Lexa. La guerrière avait besoin d'être sûre, que même si elle n'était pas pardonnée, Clarke acceptait ses décisions et avançait malgré cela.

 **xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Le rythme avait accéléré, et les deux derniers jours de voyages se passèrent sans incident. Elles parlèrent peu, trop fatiguées le soir quand elles s'arrêtaient. La tension s'était peu à peu dissipée mais Clarke avait retenu la leçon, le commandant impitoyable qu'elle avait connue faisait encore partie de la femme avec laquelle elle voyageait. Elle ne la laisserait pas oublier, et Clarke devrait surmonter ses démons avant d'approfondir leur relation.

Elles arrivèrent de nuit à destination, Lexa avait insisté pour pousser un peu plus malgré les protestations de Clarke, qui ne voyait pas comment elles pourraient se repérer dans la nuit noire. Elle avait pourtant fini par céder, et faire confiance à Lexa pour la mener à bon port. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne remarqua pas les gigantesques bâtiments cachés par les arbres et la végétation, et qu'elles arrivèrent directement au cœur de la ville, sans en avoir vu les abords.

Elles se retrouvèrent sur une petite place, à son centre trônait une fontaine tarie depuis longtemps. Quelques maisons en bois avaient été construites tout autour, et en regardant au-delà, Clarke distingua enfin les masses sombres des anciens bâtiments.

« On y est » souffla Lexa alors qu'elles descendaient de leur monture. Elle avait l'air aussi impressionnée que Clarke, mais celle-ci devina que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Lexa connaissait ce village, elle avait sans doute vécue ici à entendre l'émotion dans sa voix. Clarke se garda de tout commentaire, elles auraient le temps plus tard de parler de leur passé respectif. Elle se rendit compte alors, de tout ce qu'elle ignorait sur la guerrière. Elles ne savaient rien l'une de l'autre, tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé jusqu'ici était basé sur la guerre, leur destin de leader et leur ressentiments respectifs.

C'était pourtant suffisant pour Clarke pour savoir qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Lexa. Et à en juger par ses actions, et du baiser qu'elles avaient échangé, Lexa n'était pas indifférente non plus. Elle se rapprocha de la jeune guerrière qui sursauta légèrement au contact de la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Elle referma ses doigts sur la chaleur bienvenue, et s'avança sans hésiter vers l'une des habitations.

Ce n'était pas la plus grande, ni celle en meilleur état, en fait elle n'avait rien de particulier. Mais Lexa avait choisi avec tellement d'assurance, que Clarke se demanda si ce n'était pas là qu'elle avait vécu. Elles poussèrent la porte, et pénétrèrent dans l'intérieur glacial qui fit frissonner Clarke. Lexa lâcha alors la main de la jeune blonde et alla droit vers le foyer, cherchant quelque chose. L'attitude de la guerrière conforta Clarke dans son raisonnement. Lexa connaissait cette maison, elle n'hésitait pas un instant.

Clarke ressortait décharger leur cheval alors que Lexa trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait, une réserve de bois bien sec. La jeune blonde fut soulagée de savoir qu'elles pourraient profiter de la chaleur d'un bon feu dans quelques instants, et qu'elles n'auraient pas à courir la forêt de nuit à la recherche de bois.

Quand elle eut fini de décharger le cheval, Lexa avait déjà allumé le feu, et fait un peu de ménage dans la pièce. La table était debout de nouveau, son unique chaise en état, trônait au bout. La guerrière balayait un grand plateau surélevé dans un coin de la pièce. Clarke se souvint que c'était là que les natifs dormaient. La petite pièce eue tout de suite l'air plus accueillante, et l'atmosphère ne tarda pas à se réchauffer. Clarke se porta volontaire pour leur préparer le diner, laissant à Lexa le soin d'installer le lit.

Leur arrivée à destination, et la protection de la maison signifiait qu'elles n'auraient plus besoin de partager les fourrures de Lexa pour dormir. Néanmoins, Clarke espéra qu'elle oublierait ce détail, et installerait leur couche comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude ces derniers jours. La proximité de la guerrière la nuit lui permettait de ne plus faire de cauchemar. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité auprès d'elle, que l'étrangeté de la situation lui sauta aux yeux.

Lexa l'avait trahit, d'une façon ignoble, et logiquement, elle ne devait plus jamais lui faire confiance. Pourtant, elle était là, à des jours de marche de toutes les personnes qu'elle ait connu, suivant cette femme aveuglément, et parfois contre son propre instinct. Elle lui confiait sa vie, et ne pouvais pas imaginer dormir autrement que serrée contre elle pour se sentir en sécurité.

Oui Lexa l'avait trahit, elle avait ses raisons, discutables certes, mais elle avait assumé ses décisions. Elle les assumait encore en refusant que Clarke oublie. Et Clarke l'aimait pour ça. Elle savait que Lexa la ferais toujours passer avant elle. Elle avait fait passer son peuple avant Clarke, parce qu'elle était responsable d'eux. Elle avait fait passer son peuple avant ses sentiments, même si cela aurait pu la détruire. Mais elle n'avait plus cette responsabilité à présent. A présent, c'était de Clarke qu'elle était responsable.

Ses pensées revinrent au présent, quand Lexa s'installa à ses côtés auprès du feu. Elle avait l'air éreintée après ces deux jours de chevauché intense. Clarke lui sourit, c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait repenser à la trahison de Lexa, et lui sourire malgré tout. Lexa leva un sourcil interrogateur devant l'expression de Clarke, et celle-ci lâcha un petit rire.

« Je suis contente que l'on soit arrivée » Expliqua-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Clarke rire, même brièvement. Et Lexa se jura de tout faire pour entendre à nouveau ce son délicieux aussi vite que possible. Son regard adouci par ses pensées vint se poser sur le diner que Clarke avait préparé. Elle se dit qu'il leur faudrait chasser dès demain pour renouveler les provisions si elles ne voulaient pas mourir de faim. Lexa aurait espéré avoir de quoi tenir un peu plus afin de remettre en état la maison au plus vite. Mais elle avait décidé d'accélérer le voyage, et cela entrainait forcément des complications. Comme le fait de devoir piocher dans leurs réserves, cela leur avait permis d'avancer plus tard le soir, et de ne pas perdre de temps à chasser. Mais maintenant, il leur faudrait prendre le temps.

La guerrière fit rapidement le tour de la maison après s'être restaurée. Elle voulait évaluer les travaux les plus urgents. Les natifs construisaient solidement, et la structure n'avait besoin que de quelques retouches afin de passer l'hiver. Ce ne serait pas joli, mais ça tiendrait bon. Rassurée, elle se prépara alors à se coucher.

Elle rejoignit Clarke dans le lit, soulagée que celle-ci n'ait fait aucun commentaire sur la disposition des couches. Lexa avait hésité avant de se décider de les disposer comme d'habitude, ne souhaitant pas se passer de cette proximité. Si Clarke n'avait pas relevé, c'est qu'elle aussi préférait continuer comme ça, et cela lui allait très bien.

Elles étaient toute deux épuisées par la route, mais aucune ne trouva le sommeil. C'était la fin du voyage, elles n'avaient pas réfléchi à ce qui se passerait par la suite. De plus, elles étaient conscientes l'une comme l'autre que c'était maintenant par choix, et non plus par obligation, qu'elles dormaient sous les mêmes fourrures. Clarke se tourna, et se retrouva à deux centimètres du visage de Lexa. Elle sentit une soudaine pulsion, et se retint à grande peine de l'embrasser. Afin de masquer sa gêne, elle commença à parler.

« Tu as vécu ici longtemps ? »demanda-t-elle. Car la question n'était pas de savoir si Lexa avait vécu ici, car c'était devenu rapidement évident, mais de savoir quand, combien de temps, et pourquoi elle n'y vivait plus.

Au silence qui suivit la question, Clarke se demanda si Lexa s'était finalement endormie. Et elle fut étonnée d'entendre la voix claire raconter son histoire.

« C'était la maison de mes parents. » Commença-t-elle doucement, « j'ai grandis ici. Ma mère dirigeait le village, jusqu'aux attaques de la nation de glace. Azgeda. Ils ont commencés à nous harceler, car nous étions sur le chemin pour Polis, et c'est une bonne place tactique pour mener des attaques contre la capitale. » Clarke était suspendue aux lèvres de Lexa, le récit de son enfance la fascinait, elle apprenait enfin quelques chose sur cette mystérieuse native. Lexa continua sur un ton égal.

« Juste avant l'hiver, ils brulèrent nos récoltes, menaçant mon peuple de famine. Beaucoup voulaient quitter le village pour se réfugier à Polis, mais ma mère voulait se battre, défendre son village. Elle était si convaincante, que tous la suivirent. Jusqu'à ce jour, ou un guerrier de la nation des glaces se faufila dans notre maison pour l'assassiner. » Sa voix se brisa légèrement au dernier mot. Un silence s'installa, et Clarke cru que Lexa n'en dirait pas plus. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci reprit son histoire.

« Après ça, mon père décida de quitter le village. Il me confia à Anya pour être son second, elle était la fille de son ami. Nous partîmes en guerre. J'avais neuf ans. »Conclut-elle.

« Depuis quand est tu partie d'ici ? » demanda Clarke émue par autant de dureté dans la vie des natifs, elle savait ce que signifiait d'être le second d'Anya, elle avait elle-même essayé de sauver la vie de la dernière, si jeune.

« J'ai été le second d'Anya pendant 5 années, avant d'être élue par l'esprit de Heda, il y a environ trois ans. »

Clarke fit rapidement le calcul, et en arriva à la conclusion que Lexa était plus jeune qu'elle-même. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la guerrière, et lui fit tourner la tête afin qu'elle la regarde. Elle lui caressa la joue avec son pouce, traçant un chemin de ses yeux à ses lèvres.

« Tu es plus jeune que moi, et tu as déjà tellement souffert… » Les larmes dans les yeux de Clarke brillait à la lueur des flammes.

« La vie n'a été facile pour personne ce dernier siècle, vous y compris. Mais nous sommes en vie, et nous avons une chance d'avoir un futur, avec peut -être des jours heureux. Peut-être que la vie devrait être plus que juste…survivre. »

Clarke repensa au jour où elle avait dit cette même phrase à Lexa, juste avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse et renverse son monde. Et elle ressentit de nouveau ce besoin irrésistible, et décida de ne pas lutter plus longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux et franchit le dernier espace qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de la guerrière.

Lexa accueillit le baiser de Clarke avec douceur, mais celle-ci devint rapidement plus exigeante, caressant de sa langue les lèvres entrouverte de la guerrière, en tirant un gémissement satisfaisant.

Clarke se recula, et observa Lexa qui n'osait pas faire un mouvement, ni de recul, ni d'encouragement. Elle avait toujours su que ce serait à elle de faire le premier pas, visiblement elle devrait aussi faire le second. Elle repoussa les fourrures et surplomba la jeune brune, avant d'enlever sa tunique d'un geste rapide pour se retrouver en soutient gorge. Elle remarqua le souffle court chez la guerrière, et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Après un bref instant, Lexa repoussa gentiment la jeune blonde.

« Clarke, je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles vraiment de ça, tu n'es pas en paix avec ce que je t'ai fait subir. » Lexa avait dû rassembler toute sa volonté pour arriver à interrompre l'assaut de Clarke, mais elle devait être sûre. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je sais qui tu es, je sais que tu m'as trahis, et je ne te pardonne pas. Mais je l'accepte. Nous pouvons mourir demain, de faim, de froid, ou assassiné par je ne sais quel peuple dont j'ignore encore l'existence…et je ne mourrais pas sans connaitre la chaleur de ton corps. » Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de sa compagne, et descendit lentement vers le creux de ses seins.

« Tu sais que je ne laisserais rien t'arriver »souffla Lexa. Clarke se releva en souriant et déclara.

« Alors on aura d'autres occasions pour recommencer… »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Lexa pour abandonner toute retenue, ses yeux s'assombrir de désir et elle souleva Clarke par la taille pour l'allonger sous elle, prenant le contrôle de la situation. Clarke soudain intimidé par le changement de comportement de Lexa, se laissa guider, ses jambes enserrant la taille musclée de la guerrière.

Lexa reprit les lèvres de Clarke entre les siennes, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Les mains de la jeune blonde glissant sur ses épaules et son dos, avant de s'arrêter derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer encore plus prêt. Son corps ondulait entre ses cuisses, et lui tirait des gémissements à chaque contact. Sa main caressa l'épaule de la jeune blonde, avant de descendre dans son dos pour libérer les seins blancs qui l'attirait. Quand elle posa sa bouche sur sa poitrine, Clarke se cambra, recherchant le contact que la guerrière avait rompu un instant. Celle-ci glissa lentement sa main sous la ceinture avant de libérer le bouton et la fermeture éclair pour descendre encore plus bas. Clarke hoqueta quand elle sentit les doigts de Lexa si proche de son intimité, et se cambra de nouveau dans une supplique silencieuse. Devant l'évidente excitation de la jeune blonde, Lexa ne se fit pas prier davantage, et inséra ses longs doigts dans l'humidité de sa compagne. Celle-ci gémit violemment et planta son regard brillant dans celui de Lexa. Elles ne se quittèrent plus des yeux, et chaque vas et viens de la guerrière rapprochait Clarke de la délivrance. Elle sentit les mains de la jeune blonde se crisper sur ses bras musclés, puis ressentit les spasmes autour de ses doigts. Elle embrassa longuement son amante, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Clarke ne la quittait toujours pas du regard, mais elle commençât à cligner des yeux avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Lexa ferma alors les yeux à son tour et s'endormit rapidement.

 **xxx**

Clarke fut réveillé par l'odeur du feu qu'on relançait, refusant de sortir de son lit douillet, elle gardait obstinément les yeux clos. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne trompait personne, et quand la guerrière vint s'agenouiller en face d'elle, elle dut ouvrir les yeux.

Malgré sa fatigue, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle valait bien la peine de se lever. Lexa avait revêtu une tunique très moulante, avec un décolleté plongeant, et arborait un magnifique sourire. Clarke l'avait toujours trouvé belle, mais ce matin, elle avait l'air détendue, et n'avait jamais été aussi resplendissante. Elle lui rendit son sourire, et fut récompensé par un doux baiser. Elle souhaita qu'il ne se termine jamais. Malheureusement, les plans de la guerrière étaient tout autres.

« Lève-toi, la belle au bois dormant, si tu veux manger aujourd'hui, il faudra tuer quelque chose. » annonça Lexa. Le brusque retour à la réalité acheva de réveiller Clarke qui repoussa les couvertures pour se lever. Elle les tira de nouveau rapidement saisie par le froid de la pièce, car elle ne portait pas grand-chose.

Heureusement, Lexa était retournée s'affairer autour du feu, et elle eut tout le loisir de chercher ses habits éparpillés la veille. Ce faisant, elle se remémora leur soirée, et se demanda comment serait les choses entre elles à présent. Le baiser de Lexa laissait présager que cette nuit n'était pas anodine pour elle. Mais Clarke n'avait vraiment pas pensé jusque-là, s'étant laissé emporter dans son élan passionné. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait du temps pour y penser plus tard, et laissa de côté ses préoccupations morales, pour se concentrer sur ses besoins physiques. Aujourd'hui, l'important était de ramener de quoi manger, demain, qui vivra verra.

 **xxx**

Elles partirent dès que Clarke fut habillée et eu avalée une tisane. Le gout des aiguilles de pin n'était pas ce que Clarke préférait, mais en l'absence de toute autre boisson chaude, c'était mieux que juste de l'eau chaude. De plus l'apport en vitamine était essentiel pour tenir la journée, qui ne serait pas de tout repos.

Clarke avait un peu chassé avec ses amis depuis l'atterrissage, mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas son plus grand talent. Elle préférait déléguer ce genre d'activité à Bellamy ou Octavia, qui avaient démontré un vrai don pour ça. Clarke était bruyante, et tenait sa lance gauchement. Lexa passait son temps à lui montrer où poser les pieds et comment manier son arme. Tout ça retardait gravement la finalité de la mission. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle appela Lexa pour attirer son attention.

« Je te ralentis, et je ne suis d'aucune utilité. Pourquoi tu ne continuerais pas toute seule ? » La guerrière se rapprocha et fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Si tu ne sais pas chasser, c'est ce qui arrivera. Plus tôt tu apprendras, plus tôt nous pourrons nous répartir les tâches. » Ses paroles avait du sens, alors Clarke s'appliqua à suivre ses conseils du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elles finirent par lever un lièvre en milieu de journée, et repérèrent un passage de sanglier un peu plus loin.

« Il y a une rivière dans cette direction, les animaux vont surement s'y désaltérer, nous reviendrons ici demain pour essayer de tuer un sanglier, cela nous permettrait de tenir un moment. » expliqua Lexa. « Et nous devrions faire un détour pour faire le plein d'eau. » Clarke acquiesça, puis elles prirent le chemin du village. Son estomac grondait en pensant au rôti qu'elles se feraient le soir même.

Elles arrivèrent au crépuscule, les journées raccourcissaient à vue d'œil. Clarke frissonna en franchissant la porte de la maison. Sa veste était bien légère pour la protéger du froid qui s'intensifiait. Elle s'installa une fois encore devant l'âtre en faisant repartir le feu. Lexa prépara leur prise et s'installa à ses côtés, attendant que ce soit prêt. Elles contemplèrent les flammes et leur diner cuire tranquillement, sans échanger un mot. Se satisfaisant de la présence de l'autre. Une fois le lapin avalé, et la journée du lendemain organisé, elles se mirent rapidement au lit pour se reposer.

« Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour un bonne douche chaude », soupira Clarke en se glissant sous les couvertures. Ses vêtements avaient besoin d'être lavés, et Lexa n'avait emporté que le strict nécessaire pour son voyage. Elle ne pourrait pas lui prêter ses affaires indéfiniment. La jeune brune sourit intérieurement avant de répondre.

« Si nous arrivons à chasser ce sanglier demain matin, nous pourrons fouiller le village pour trouver des vêtements pour le froid, et peut être mieux qu'une douche. » Clarke se tourna vers elle, l'observant dans la pénombre de la pièce, que seules quelques braises éclairait encore.

« Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? »Chuchota-t-elle. Lexa se tourna sans un mot, tendant ses mains, et l'attirant contre elle. Et c'est dans les bras de cette femme, au fond de ce village abandonné, loin des siens, et loin de ce qu'elle avait toujours connue, qu'elle s'endormit profondément, n'ayant jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de sécurité.

 **xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ou de Fear the walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Le plan de Lexa était parfait, et son habilité à la chasse impressionnait Clarke à chaque fois. Elle tua le sanglier d'un coup d'épée, quand celui-ci tomba dans le piège qu'elles avaient installé à l'aube. Le sang gicla sur la guerrière et dans la boue alentour. Lexa essuya son épée sur le poil dru de la bête, avant de la ranger, et de se mettre au travail pour le vider. La vision de sa compagne éventrant un animal, alors qu'elle était couverte de sang, était un peu dérangeante. Mais Clarke se secoua, et vint l'aider.

C'est juste après midi qu'elles rentrèrent, épuisées d'avoir trainer la viande sur quelques kilomètres. Clarke terminait d'entreposer la carcasse à l'abri des bêtes, quand elle se tourna vers Lexa.

« On aurait vraiment besoin d'un bain, et de vêtements propres. » La jeune brune regarda Clarke, puis elle-même, avant de reporter son regard vers la bête qu'elle venait de tuer.

« Je pense qu'il peut attendre un moment, on devrait faire le tour de ces habitations, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose. » Proposa Lexa en désignant les quelques maisons de bois entourant la place.

Clarke soupira de soulagement. Ce ne serai pas de tout repos, mais c'était ça, ou dépecer le sanglier. Et elle avait quelque peu envie de faire une pause avec le sang, les tripes et tout le reste…

La fouille fut rapide, les villageois ayant laissé peu de choses, car ils n'étaient pas vraiment partis dans la précipitation. Mais Lexa découvrit dans une maison voisine une malle qu'elle reconnue immédiatement. Elle contenait des vêtements et des effets personnels, qui avaient appartenu à sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père ne les avait pas emmenés avec lui, mais fut néanmoins contente de les trouver là. Après avoir trainé la malle jusqu'à leur maison, elle dit précipitamment.

« Je vais vérifier un truc, je te rejoins tout de suite. Allume le feu en m'attendant. » Et elle planta Clarke, en franchissant la porte précipitamment. Celle-ci grommela en rentrant difficilement la malle, qu'elle laissa dans un coin de la pièce. C'était à Lexa de la déballer, et la jeune blonde ne se serait jamais permise de le faire à sa place. Elle commença à allumer le feu.

Lexa revint plus d'une demi-heure plus tard en sueur, avec l'air d'avoir fourni de gros effort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »demanda Clarke. Un sourire apparut sur le visage barbouillé de terre et de sang de la guerrière.

« C'est une surprise » Fut tout ce que Clarke put en tirer.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'attelèrent à découper la viande pour la faire sécher, pendant qu'une cuisse rôtissait tranquillement au-dessus du feu. Elles purent se rassasier, et comparer au régime de ces derniers temps, c'était un vrai festin. Elles n'avaient quasiment pas échangé un mot depuis que Lexa avait rejoint Clarke. Mais Celle-ci remarqua que la guerrière ne la quittait pas des yeux. Etendue sur une fourrure devant la cheminée, elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Elle craignit que ses émotions ne l'entrainent encore une fois plus loin qu'elle ne le voulait.

Elle ne regrettait pas la nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble, mais Clarke ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. A part qu'elle était de toute évidence très attirée par Lexa, et que cela était réciproque. Le soleil était maintenant couché, l'heure de rejoindre le lit approchait, et avec, un flot de questions sans réponses.

Le repas terminé, Clarke pensait. filer au lit sous un prétexte quelconque. Lexa n'irait sans doute pas se coucher tout de suite, et cela lui permettrait d'éviter une situation gênante au coucher. Puis elle se dit qu'elle devrait tout aussi bien parler de ce qui la tracassait. Car comme elle l'avait remarqué quelques jours auparavant, toute discussion évitée referait surface, et pas forcément au moment où elle s'y attendrait le plus.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et interpella Lexa qui finissait de ranger la petite pièce.

« Lexa… »

Celle-ci se retourna, les bras pleins d'étoffes que Clarke n'avait jamais vues.

« Tu es prête pour la surprise ? »demanda la jeune brune un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La surprise ? Clarke, perdue dans ses pensées, en avait oublié la petite escapade de Lexa avant le diner, et du coup en oublia sa bonne résolution. Trop curieuse pour résister à une surprise de la belle native.

« Je suis à toute à toi. » répondit-elle machinalement avant de rougir au sous-entendu, ce qui fit rire Lexa. Clarke n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà entendu rire, les occasions étaient plutôt rares ces derniers temps. Elle sourit à Lexa, et pris la main qu'elle lui tendait, tenant toujours ses étoffes sur l'autre bras. Elles sortirent sous un lever de lune, et traversèrent le village.

Elles n'étaient arrivées que depuis deux jours, et avait été plutôt occupées, Clarke n'avait pas pris le temps d'admirer l'architecture. Elle avait d'abord cru que les maisons n'était que de simple constructions de bois, mais s'était aperçu en les fouillant, que les natifs avaient bâti sur les restes des villes anciennes, et les constructions combinaient les ruines solides du 21ème siècle, avec des constructions plus faciles en bois.

En slalomant dans les rues remplies de végétations, Clarke fut perdue au bout de quelques minutes à peine. Elle se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à se repérer rapidement ici, en cas de problème.

Elles atteignirent vite un bâtiment de trois étages, positionné contre une falaise. Une grande porte en bois en fermait l'entrée. Quelque chose était gravé sur la porte, mais c'était en trigedasleng, et donc incompréhensible pour Clarke. Cela aussi, il lui faudrait y remédier. Elle se promit de demander à Lexa de lui enseigner sa langue. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle était en vacance, et devait rentrer au pays. Elle vivait sur terre maintenant, et ses habitants parlaient cette langue. Elle devait l'apprendre. Ils devraient tous l'apprendre.

En observant le bâtiment, elle aperçut de la fumée provenant de l'intérieur. Elle arrêta Lexa un instant avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte.

« Il y a un feu ? A quoi servait ce bâtiment Lexa ? »

« Ce sont nos bains. » Annonça fièrement Lexa avant de continuer « Tu rêvais d'une douche chaude ? Je t'offres un BAIN chaud ! »

Clarke resta bouche bée pendant un instant, le concept faisant un chemin dans son esprit. Elle aurait pu pleurer de joie. De l'eau chaude, une baignoire, elle n'avait jamais pris de bain chaud auparavant. Et c'était Lexa qui lui avait fait cette surprise, trimant après leur chasse et après leur après-midi shopping, pour redémarrer la chaudière et remplir les cuves, afin qu'elle puisse se délasser.

Elle se reprit, sourit de toutes ses dents, et sur une impulsion, franchit l'espace qui les séparaient pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la guerrière. Puis elle se recula et dévisagea la jeune brune qui était très sale. Elle ne s'était pas vue elle-même, et avait moins trainé dans le sang du sanglier, mais elle devait ressembler à une sauvageonne également.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » demanda-t-elle, retrouvant toute son énergie. Lexa rit encore avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer.

La vapeur environnante les enveloppa, et Lexa conduisit Clarke vers un grand bac en bois, qui pouvait contenir au moins quatre personnes, et plutôt de la taille des guerriers natifs que de la sienne.

La jeune brune déposa les étoffes sur un banc avant de se retourner vers Clarke qui observait tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de vue.

« J'ai pris deux serviettes, avec une tunique et un pantalon qui appartenait à ma mère » elle fit une pause, les yeux un peu dans le vague. « Je pense que ça devrait t'aller » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Lexa, je ne veux pas… » Commença Clarke, qui se trouvait bien ennuyée de voir la douleur apparaitre dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle s'arrêta quand Lexa leva la main, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas grave.

« Tu en as besoin Clarke. » dit-elle « Et puis je suis sûre que ça lui ferais plaisir… » Elle termina en apportant à Clarke un pot contenant une sorte de pâte granuleuse à l'odeur de lavande.

« Je te laisse, appel-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans cette pièce »

Puis elle attrapa une serviette pour se diriger vers la pièce adjacente, et tira le rideau qui séparait les deux pièces. Clarke fixa son regard dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Lexa, elle lui était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle. Elle se déshabilla prestement, avant de se glisser dans l'eau brulante avec délice. Elle resta ainsi quelques longues minutes avant de se décider à se frotter avec le savon que lui avait laissé Lexa.

Une heure plus tard, elle sortit de l'eau, la peau de ses mains était plissée comme si elle avait cent ans. Mais elle était propre, sentait la lavande, et ses muscles était détendus comme jamais. Elle se sécha rapidement avec la serviette que lui avait laissée Lexa, le froid commençant à se faire ressentir. La tunique passa par-dessus sa tête, et elle enfila le pantalon. Ils étaient un peu trop grands, mais cela lui allait plutôt bien.

Ce fut seulement quand elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire de ses cheveux, que Lexa réapparut. Elle s'était visiblement lavée également, ses cheveux propres étaient tirés dans une longue tresse qui lui tombait sur l'épaule. Elle portait une longue robe vaporeuse qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son superbe corps. Surprenant le regard de Clarke qui la scrutait de la tête au pied, Lexa leva un sourcil interrogatif. Clarke se reprit aussitôt et brisa le silence.

« Encore merci pour le bain, et les vêtements, ils ne me vont pas si mal… Ta robe est splendide.» Ajouta Clarke. Lexa rosit légèrement à la remarque sur sa robe.

« Je n'ai plus rien de propre. J'en ai profité pour faire la lessive, mais il faut que j'attende que ça sèche maintenant. »

Clarke s'approcha de la jolie brune, la chaleur humide qui les entouraient et la beauté de Lexa dans cette tenue lui tournait la tête encore une fois. Elle posa sa main sur la taille de Lexa et respira son parfum profondément. En levant les yeux, elle rencontra le regard plein de désir de la guerrière, mais celle-ci s'écarta légèrement, brisant le moment.

« Assied toi, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux »proposa-t-elle en désignant un siège à Clarke.

Celle-ci obéit, et laissa avec délice Lexa la peigner et lui faire une tresse sur chaque côté du visage qu'elle lui noua ensuite derrière la tête. Clarke se sentait bien à présent, nourrit, propre, et en sécurité. Elles récupérèrent leurs affaires, et rentrèrent dans leur maison. La lune s'était voilée, et ne leur éclairait plus le chemin, mais Lexa connaissait le chemin sur le bout des doigts.

Ce soir-là, Clarke ne ressentit plus le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti avant leur bain. Elles se couchèrent comme à leur habitude. Quand Lexa se retourna pour laisser à Clarke un peu d'intimité, celle-ci se colla contre son dos, et passa son bras sur sa hanche pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lexa posa sa main sur le bras de Clarke, et elles s'endormirent.

 **Xxx**

La température était tombée depuis quelques jours. Clarke se réveilla bien après Lexa, et eu du mal à sortir de sous ses fourrures. Les bruits de pas sur le toit la firent se secouer un peu. La jeune brune avait commencé les réparations de la maison le lendemain de leur chasse au sanglier, et prévue de terminer le toit aujourd'hui. Clarke participait aux travaux autant que possible, ainsi qu'à l'organisation de leur vie, loin de tout.

A peine quelques semaines après avoir quitté les siens, Clarke se sentait en paix auprès de Lexa. Elles n'avaient pas reparlé de la nuit ou Lexa lui avait fait l'amour, mais leur relation évoluait tranquillement, les gestes tendres faisant partis de leur quotidien. Clarke adorait s'endormir dans les bras puissant de la guerrière, et fondait à chaque fois qu'elle surprenait le regard de Lexa quand elle la touchait. Elle sortit de ses pensées, et s'habilla pour rejoindre Lexa. Elle sut que quelque chose était différent dès lors qu'elle commença à pousser la porte.

Clarke se tenait sur le pas de la porte grande ouverte, alors que tout devant elle éclatait d'un blanc immaculé sur lequel se reflétait le soleil. La neige….Lexa lui en avait vaguement parlé, redoutant sa chute avant qu'elles ne soient à l'abri, et prêtes à passer l'hiver. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, mais c'était la première fois pour Clarke. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants , dans les dix bons centimètres de poudreuse qui s'étalait sur la place du village.

Un choc, et du froid soudain sur l'arrière de la tête la fit se retourner prestement. Elle évita la seconde attaque de justesse, mais se retrouva les fesses par terre. Lexa riait aux éclats, perchée sur son toit. Elle était resplendissante comme à son habitude. Ses pantalons noirs contrastant avec la chaude fourrure de loup blanc dont elle s'était enveloppée. Elle portait une paire de gant en laine ou la neige s'était complétement agglutinée. Clarke sourit à cette image, et plus rapidement que Lexa ne l'aurait cru, envoya un salve de boule de neige vers sa cible.

Prise par surprise, Lexa évita les deux premières, mais glissa sur le toit enneigé, et chuta sur le côté de la maison. Quand la guerrière disparue de sa vue, le cœur de Clarke manqua un battement. Elle courut jusqu'à la maison, et la contourna pour rejoindre Lexa. Elle ne vit rien pendant un instant, puis repéra le corps de Lexa immobile sur le sol.

En deux foulées, elle fut penchée sur la jeune fille afin de vérifier sa respiration. Deux mains puissantes l'agrippèrent, et la firent rouler sur le sol, et elle se retrouva coincée sous Lexa qui souriait de plus belle.

« Ne me fait plus jamais ça » souffla Clarke en tentant de se libérer. Lexa perdit son sourire au ton que Clarke avait employé. Mais continua à la taquiner.

« Où est passé ton sens de l'humour Princesse? »

Clarke lui lança un regard noir alors que Lexa se dégageait et l'aidait à s'assoir. La jeune blonde planta son regard dans celui de la brune, le plus sérieusement du monde. En un instant, elle venait de réaliser à quel point elle tenait à Lexa. Elle l'avait cru en danger, voire morte et cela l'avait terrorisé au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Je ne peux pas te perdre. »dit-elle simplement, l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge passant dans son regard.

« Cela n'arrivera pas Princesse. » murmura Lexa en se penchant vers Clarke. Elle retira son gant et posa sa main glacée sur le visage de la jeune blonde avant de l'attirer à elle et de l'embrasser.

Clarke ferma les yeux, et se laissa entrainer dans ce tendre baiser. Elle savait reconnaitre une promesse. Lexa se passait de mot la plupart du temps, préférant la communication non verbale. Quand celle-ci mit fin à leur échange, Clarke n'avait qu'une seule envie, de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé malgré tout ce qu'elles avaient vécues. A la place, Lexa se releva et aida Clarke à en faire de même.

« Rentrons, nous sommes trempées, ce n'est pas le moment de prendre froid. » dit Lexa.

 **xxx**

Les fourrures étaient étendues devant l'âtre. Le beau temps avait été éphémère, et la tempête de neige les forçait à présent à passer l'après-midi enfermé. Heureusement les réparations étaient presque terminées, et la maison tiendrait le coup.

Lexa avait fait l'inventaire de leurs possessions, armes, vêtements, nourriture. Elles devraient retourner chasser bientôt. Une fois ceci fait, et le ménage rapidement achevé, elle s'installa auprès de Clarke qui restait perdue dans ses pensées.

La jeune blonde pensait à son peuple, à ses amis, à sa mère, que faisaient-ils maintenant, s'inquiétaient-ils pour elle ? Elle se sentit un peu coupable, elle était heureuse ici, avec Lexa, seules au monde. Après tout c'était leur destin de leader qui les avaient séparés, ici, elles étaient juste Clarke et Lexa, et cela la rendait heureuse. La main de la guerrière enveloppa la sienne, et cela la fit revenir à la réalité.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Lexa. Clarke n'avait pas eu d'absence de ce type depuis qu'elles étaient arrivée au village, les nombreuses activités les occupaient toutes deux allégrement, et le soir, elles s'endormaient généralement d'épuisement. Elle avait su lire entre les lignes quand Clarke avait avouée qu'elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre, Lexa ressentait la même chose.

« Lexa » commença Clarke, « je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. » lâcha Clarke sans préavis. C'était une demi-vérité, elle était sûre qu'elle était déjà éperdument amoureuse d'elle, mais elle préférait minimiser ses sentiments.

Le cœur de Lexa se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine, ne sachant comment réagir à cet aveu. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé les mots, quand elle sentit la jeune blonde bouger et s'installer à genoux face à elle. Elles plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre puis Clarke s'avança, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la guerrière. Elle approcha ensuite ses lèvres de l'oreille de Lexa avant de chuchoter.

« Tu n'as pas à répondre si tu n'en a pas envie. »

Lexa regarda Clarke, elle était tellement belle, vulnérable. Depuis qu'elles étaient partie ensemble, Lexa n'avait eu de cesse que de la protéger et de veiller à son bien-être. Elle se disait que c'était la culpabilité, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas que ça, elle aussi était tombé amoureuse de la jeune blonde.

Clarke observa Lexa qui se débattait intérieurement avec ses sentiments, le feu lui chauffant doucement le dos, sentant la douceur des fourrures sous ses doigts. Elle s'imagina déshabillant Lexa, l'allongeant sur cet agréable tapis, et lui faisant l'amour passionnément. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune brune, puis descendit en caressant sa nuque, ses épaules, et termina sa course à la naissance de ses seins. Lexa avait le souffle court, n'osant pas bouger. Clarke joua un instant avec les lacets qui fermait le haut de Lexa, avant de les défaire d'une main, ouvrant la tunique et dévoilant ses seins.

Elle se pencha plus en avant pour entrainer la guerrière dans un baiser intense, et la repoussa sur le sol. Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke un instant avant que celle-ci ne se pose sur sa poitrine dénudée. Et devant le regard interrogateur, elle mit son cœur à nu.

« Je t'aime, Clarke kom Skykru »

Clarke laissa un sourire envahir son visage et son cœur, puis embrassa de plus belle la jeune brune, caressant sa poitrine, et se délectant des soupirs qu'elle provoquait. Elle fit courir sa main sur le ventre sensible et retira le pantalon dans la foulée.

Elle se retrouva rapidement entre les jambes découvertes de son amante, glissant sa main entre elles, laissant libre cours à ses envies. Chaque frisson, chaque gémissement la guidait, et elle suivie son instinct jusqu'à ce que Lexa se cambre dans un ultime moment d'extase, puis s'affale sur les fourrures, épuisée.

Clarke rabattit les couvertures sur leurs deux corps et pris Lexa dans ses bras, elle l'entendit chuchoter avant de s'endormir.

« Je t'aime… »

 **Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Elles passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'hiver, elles n'eurent pas le temps de s'ennuyer entre les parties de chasse, les leçons de Trigedasleng, et l'entrainement au combat de Clarke, que Lexa avait commencé avec elle.

L'arc était rapidement devenu son arme de prédilection. Elle avait emprunté celui de Lexa un jour, par curiosité. Devant son habileté naturelle, la guerrière l'avait encouragée à s'entrainer tous les jours. Au bout de quelques temps, elle réussit à tuer un oiseau immobile sur une branche, ce qui la conforta également dans sa capacité à se déplacer sans bruit. Maintenant, elle ne manquait plus une cible, même en mouvement. Lexa lui disait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un apprendre aussi vite le maniement de cette arme. Mais étant donné qu'elle était vraiment mauvaise au corps à corps, à l'épée ou au bâton, elle plaçait tous ses espoirs dans l'archerie.

Ce n'était pas faute d'entrainement, mais Lexa prenait toujours le dessus, quel que soit la discipline. En fouillant les maisons, le lendemain de la capture du sanglier, elles avaient découverts un vieil arc sur lequel Lexa travaillait le soir pour essayer de le remettre en état. Elle avait depuis longtemps offert le sien à Clarke, n'excellant pas elle-même dans cette discipline. Mais deux arcs valait mieux qu'un à la chasse, et celui-ci devrait faire l'affaire.

La fin de l'hiver approcha, et le froid redoubla soudain, mais elles avaient vécu un peu trop sur leurs réserves ces derniers temps, et la chasse n'était plus une option ce jour-là. Elles devaient y aller, malgré le temps.

Clarke grelottait dans ses vêtements malgré la superposition de couches. Elle maugréait en se plaignant de la température quand Lexa l'entendit.

« Je connais une bonne façon de se réchauffer si tu veux… »Plaisanta-t-elle. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant la suggestion de la guerrière.

« Vu le froid qu'il fait, je ne suis pas sure que le concept d'enlever des fringues soit très efficace pour se réchauffer. »répliqua-t-elle.

Lexa bougea si rapidement que Clarke ne vit rien venir. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre, le corps chaud de la guerrière collé à elle. Lexa se pencha vers son oreille, augmentant la pression de sa jambe entre les cuisses de Clarke.

« Je peux te faire venir ici sans ôter un seul de tes habits. »lui murmura-t-elle lascivement. La jeune blonde rougit et repoussa Lexa en riant, apercevant au passage le sourire provocateur sur le visage de la terrienne.

« Merci bien, je crois que je suis réchauffée maintenant. » dit-elle finalement.

Le sourire de Lexa se figea, et elle prit subitement un air inquiet. Clarke repéra un instant plus tard la source de l'inquiétude de la guerrière. Des voix approchaient dans leur direction. D'un mouvement de la tête, Lexa indiqua un bosquet d'arbre à Clarke afin qu'elle se cache derrière, et partit en direction des voix. Clarke se réfugia derrière le talus, et observa Lexa qui grimpait prestement à un arbre quelques mètres plus loin. Une fois au sommet, celle-ci resta quelques instants immobile avant de redescendre, et se diriger vers la jeuner blonde.

« Tu as de la visite. »dit-elle simplement, l'ai ennuyée. Elle récupéra l'arc que Clarke avait gardé tout ce temps, et commença à s'éloigner en direction du village, sans ajouter un mot. Clarke resta interdite devant ce comportement étrange. Ce comportement ne correspondait pas à la jeune femme avec qui elle avait passé les derniers mois. Malheureusement, c'était bien plus le style du commandant, et cela fit remonter des souvenirs douloureux à Clarke. Elle secoua la tête en observant Lexa disparaitre à la lignée des arbres, puis se tourna de nouveau dans la direction des voix qu'elle entendait plus clairement maintenant. Elle avait dit, ' _Tu as_ ' et pas ' _Nous avons',_ et elle avait récupéré son arc en partant, laissant Clarke seule et armée seulement d'un couteau. Il s'agissait donc incontestablement de ses amis du Skaikru.

Elle déglutit en réfléchissant à toute vitesse de la conduite à tenir, s'ils étaient là, c'était probablement à sa recherche, et les éviter ne servirait à rien. De plus, elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de les voir ou pas. Elle avait trouvé la paix qu'elle cherchait dans ce village avec Lexa, et ne se sentait pas prête à affronter les siens. Ni qui que ce soit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment prête, et qu'il faudrait que tôt ou tard, elle affronte de nouveau le reste du monde.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et la relâcha en se dirigeant vers les voix.

 **xxx**

Clarke arriva sur eux sans préavis, ayant appris à se déplacer silencieusement au côté de Lexa, elle le faisait sans réfléchir à présent. Elle ne voulait pas les surprendre, mais c'est pourtant ce qui arriva.

Toutes armes sorties, les membres du Skaikru la tenait en joue alors qu'elle se tenait là sans défense, les regardants.

Bellamy, elle l'aurait parié, Octavia et Lincoln, toujours prêts pour l'action, le loyal Monty et Raven, sa plus proche amie. Raven fut la première à réagir, baissant sa garde et s'approchant rapidement de Clarke pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les autres se détendirent ensuite, et Bellamy sourit de toutes ses dents.

La sensation de Raven dans ses bras lui fit un bien immense, elle ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter de cet échange. Puis sentit que celle-ci s'écartait, Monty et Bellamy s'étaient rapprochés afin de l'étreindre. Elle se laissa faire, se remémorant le dernier échange avec le jeune homme, qui lui avait avoué être amoureux d'elle.

« Clarke » Dit simplement Bellamy.

Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'Octavia et Lincoln restaient à l'écart de leurs effusions, et contrairement aux autres, n'avait pas l'air spécialement ravie de la revoir.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Bellamy.

« Je vais bien Bellamy »répondit Clarke. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher d'ajouter, «Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis contente de vous voir mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là les gars ? » Ce fut Octavia qui prit la parole.

« Nous sommes en mission de recherche. » elle s'interrompit et observa Clarke attentivement. Celle-ci ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle avait changé, ses cheveux tressés comme les natives, ces vêtements, et puis elle s'était inévitablement musclée. S'ils avaient mis quelques secondes à la reconnaitre, c'était parce qu'elle ressemblait à une native, et n'avais plus aucun signe de ses origines sur elle.

« Nous recherchons Heda » fini Octavia. La surprise se lut sur le visage de Clarke, elle ne voyait pas ou Octavia voulait en venir.

« Où est Lexa Clarke ? » Demanda Bellamy brusquement.

L'instinct protecteur de Clarke prit immédiatement le dessus, ils étaient à la recherche de Lexa, ils n'étaient pas venu pour elle. En quoi Lexa pouvait bien intéresser le Skaikru ? Etaient-ils venus pour la capturer et la juger pour trahison ? Son visage se ferma quand elle posa cette question.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je le sais ? » Octavia la dévisagea encore une fois.

« Regarde-toi »dit-elle, « Et puis tu n'aurais jamais survécu ici sans son aide. Bellamy nous a dit que tu étais partie avec elle. »

Clarke croisa le regard du jeune homme un instant avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous le dire ?»

Lincoln, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, comprit rapidement que Clarke cherchait à protéger le commandant, il s'avança et lui expliqua tout.

« Nous avons besoin du commandant. Azgeda est sur le point d'entrer en guerre avec le Trikru, s'ils gagnent, le Skaikru suivra, et puis ils prendront le contrôle de la coalition. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, crois-moi. »

« Mais Lexa n'est plus commandant » avança-t-elle incertaine. Est-ce que Lexa lui aurait menti ? Mais Lincoln reprit la parole.

« Elle a quitté le commandement volontairement, en désignant un successeur. Mais celui-ci est mort avant elle, elle retrouve sa place légitime. Il y aura un affrontement lors de la prochaine lune à Polis, si Lexa s'y trouve, elle pourra remettre les choses en ordre. Sinon, c'est la guerre qui nous attend.»

Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke et lui pris les mains.

« Clarke, s'il te plait, guide-nous. »

La vie qu'elle avait connue cet hiver était terminée. Le retour à la réalité, assez brutal, n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Mais elles ne pouvaient ni l'une ni l'autre continuer à fuir comme elles l'avaient fait. Elles étaient nées pour guider leurs peuples, et ce devoir passait avant tout le reste.

Elle prit le chemin qui la ramènerait au village. Auprès de Lexa.

 **xxx**

Clarke avait profité du trajet pour rattraper un peu le temps avec Raven et Monty. Raven avait beaucoup souffert physiquement, et elle récupérait encore de ses blessures, mais Abby était confiante. Elle boiterait sans doute toute sa vie mais la douleur devrait encore s'estomper. Monty avait retrouvé sa mère, la station fermière s'étant écrasée sur le territoire d'Azgeda, mais son père ne s'en était pas sorti. Elle n'osa pas demander à propos de Jasper, et ses amis ne lancèrent pas le sujet. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

En passant la porte de chez elles, Clarke sut instantanément que Lexa n'était pas rentrée. Elle eut un moment de panique qu'elle s'efforçât de ne pas montrer. Lexa était-elle partie ? Avait-elle cru que Clarke retournerait auprès des siens en l'abandonnant ? Avait-elle décidé de prendre les devants et de partir ? Son esprit déraisonnait et elle le savait. Elle s'obligea à se calmer et fit entrer ses amis.

« Il n'y a qu'un lit ? »remarqua Monty innocemment après avoir fait le tour de la petite pièce du regard. Clarke rosit légèrement en baissant les yeux devant le regard moqueur de Raven, tandis que Bellamy devenait blanc en remarquant l'unique fourrure, assez grande pour deux qui s'étalait au milieu du lit. Un seul lit peut-être, mais il était surtout évident que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient également les mêmes fourrures. Octavia et Lincoln s'abstinrent de tout commentaire comme si cela ne les intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Après tout, Clarke n'avait pas à se justifier, ni expliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle éluda la question, et revint sur le sujet qui les intéressaient, c'est-à-dire où se trouvait Lexa.

« Je ne sais pas… »Commença-t-elle. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et tous furent en garde instantanément. Clarke se dit qu'ils avaient dû subir des épreuves difficiles pour avoir acquis ce genre de reflexes.

Lexa entra, portant l'arc qu'elle avait offert à Clarke, et deux lapins attachés à sa ceinture. Elle jeta un regard noir à Bellamy qui était le plus proche d'elle, et la tenait en joue.

« Tu es chez moi, garçon. » siffla-t-elle mauvaise.

Bellamy rangea tranquillement son arme tandis qu'Octavia et Lincoln s'agenouillaient devant la guerrière. Celle-ci s'en trouva surprise, et lança un regard interrogateur vers Clarke.

« Il semblerait que tu ais été promue…au rang de Heda. » expliqua Clarke.

Les yeux de Lexa s'agrandir de peur, et elle se précipita vers Lincoln pour le relever.

« Aden ? » le questionna-t-elle

« Mort, Heda. » répondit Lincoln n'osant pas croiser son regard. Il savait que le commandant avait laissé sa place à son successeur, un jeune garçon qu'elle avait entrainé elle-même, et à qui elle tenait beaucoup.

La tristesse envahi tout à coup Lexa, Aden n'était plus. Et elle se retrouvait aux commandes de nouveau malgré elle.

« Je n'ai trouvé que deux lapins. Mais je suppose que nous n'aurons pas besoin de beaucoup de provisions… » Dit-elle tristement à Clarke.

Celle-ci aurait voulu plus que tout la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais la présence de ses amis l'en dissuada. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, elle ne savait même plus quelle attitude adopter avec Lexa. Essentiellement parce qu'elle redevenait le commandant, qu'elle retrouvait la lourde responsabilité de son peuple, et que Clarke n'était plus désormais, sa priorité.

La petite bande avait briefé Lexa, les attaques d'Azgeda, prenaient de plus en plus d'importance, mettant la coalition et le Skaikru en danger. Aden était mort des suites d'une blessure à la tête semblait-il, mais certains avait des doutes, et pensait qu'il avait été empoisonné par un assassin d'Azgeda. Le commandant hors-jeu et Lexa disparue, c'était bien plus facile pour eux de provoquer un Challenge, et gagner le titre de Heda. Le Trikru n'était pas sûre de pouvoir présenter un candidat crédible au titre de commandant, et le plus évident était de réintégrer Lexa dans ses fonctions. Les relations de paix qu'Aden avait réussi à instaurer avec le Skaikru passaient aujourd'hui au second plan. Le retour de 'la traitresse' pourrait porter préjudices au progrès que les deux peuples avaient fait, mais empêcher Azgeda de prendre le pouvoir était plus important.

Clarke proposa à ses amis de s'installer dans une maison mitoyenne afin d'y passer la nuit, prétextant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place chez elles pour tous y dormir. En réalité, elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait de nouveau se retrouver seule avec Lexa, et ne voulait pas gâcher leur dernière nuit ici.

Quand Clarke se glissa dans les fourrures après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses amis, Lexa lui tournait le dos. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la guerrière.

« Lexa » dit-elle doucement.

Celle-ci se retourna, son regard brillait des larmes qu'elle ne laissait pas couler. La mort d'Aden, la fin de leur vie telle qu'elle était, le poids des responsabilités dont elle pensait s'être débarrassées… Clarke la pris dans ses bras, et laissa la fière guerrière enfouir son visage dans son cou. Elle lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

« Je reste avec toi. »

C'était la seule promesse que Clarke était en mesure de faire. Pas de 'tout ira bien', pas de 'rien ne changera', pas de mensonge. Juste l'assurance que quoi qu'il arrive, elles seront ensembles pour l'affronter.

Lexa fini par s'endormir, sans doute par habitude, le guerrier qui ne dort pas quand il peut est celui qui meurt. Clarke n'avait pas encore cette faculté, et elle sombra bien après elle dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

 **xxx**

Elles empaquetèrent rapidement leurs affaires, leurs armes, quelques habits, quelques provisions…elles ne laissèrent finalement que les affaires de la mère de Lexa qu'elles rangèrent avec soin dans la malle, et fermèrent la petite maison avec soin. Elles n'y reviendraient sans doute jamais, mais cela leur faisaient du bien de savoir qu'elle était là.

Lexa avait chargé son cheval, et marchait aux côtés de Clarke et des autres car aucun n'avait de monture. Le trajet ne posa pas de problème, ils retournaient à l'est, vers l'océan, le climat se radouci dès le second jour de marche. Au bout d'une semaine, ils avaient rejoint TonDc et l'arche qu'ils avaient renommé Arkadia. A l'embranchement entre les deux, le groupe s'arrêta, indécis sur la suite des évènements.

« Nous pouvons faire un détour par Arkadia pour donner des nouvelles » proposa Bellamy.

« Si tu veux donner des nouvelles, vas-y, ou envoi quelqu'un. Mon peuple à besoin de moi, je ne fais pas de détour. Polis est dans cette direction. » Dit Lexa.

Les relations entre ces deux-là étaient tendues, Lexa se sentant toujours en danger vis-à-vis de Clarke. Bellamy n'aimait tout simplement pas Lexa, refusant inconsciemment de reconnaitre la relation qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Clarke. Elles avaient été discrètes, restant distantes l'une de l'autre, mais chacune de leurs interactions trahissaient une connexion plus intime que ce qu'elles laissaient voir. Raven savait que c'était une discussion qu'elle devrait avoir avec son amie, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Octavia et Lincoln respectait bien trop leur Heda pour oser dire quoi que ce soit, et Monty avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Bellamy se renfrogna à la tirade de Lexa. Mais Monty s'avança alors pour se porter volontaire. Le voyage jusqu'à Polis ne l'intéressait pas, il souhaitait rentrer voir sa mère, et veiller sur Jasper. Il apporterait les nouvelles. Clarke l'arrêta au moment ou il partait.

« Pourquoi étais tu volontaire pour cette mission ? Ramener Lexa ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« On avait une chance de te trouver. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas en être Clarke. Tu es toujours revenue pour nous. » Dit-il.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune blonde, et elle étreignit Monty une dernière fois avant de se séparer.

« Dit à ma mère que je l'attend à Polis. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, il était parti.

Le reste du groupe atteint TonDc juste avant la nuit. Au retour de leur commandant, les natifs parurent soulagés, et l'effervescence fut difficile à contrôler. Ils étaient épuisés, et souhaitaient se reposer avant de repartir le lendemain. Soudain, on entendit une voix s'élever, réclamant le silence.

Indra fendit la foule accompagné de Nyko et s'agenouilla prestement devant Lexa.

« Gyon op Indra _[Lève-toi Indra.]_ » dit Lexa.

Grace à son intervention, Lexa pu enfin se faire entendre. Elle s'adressa à son peuple.

« Nous devons nous reposer, demain aux premières heures, sceller les chevaux. Nous allons reprendre notre pays !»

Les cris et les applaudissements fusèrent de toute part. Heda était de retour.

Clarke ne reconnaissait pas la jeune fille avec qui elle avait passé ces quelques mois. Depuis ce jour dans la forêt, ou le monde les avaient retrouvés, Lexa avait retrouvé son masque de commandant. Et malgré l'attirance que Clarke avait ressentie pour elle lorsqu'elle l'avait connue, c'est de la jeune Lexa qu'elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Elle espéra qu'il y avait la place pour les deux dans ce monde.

Bellamy, Raven, Octavia et Lincoln furent conduit dans ce qui servait d'auberge au village, afin d'y prendre un peu de repos. Lexa avait rejoint sa tente de commandement, resté au village depuis la victoire au Mont Weather. Celle-là même où elles avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Quand Clarke entra, les souvenirs refirent surface. La préparation de la bataille de Mont Weather, l'attaque, la trahison, l'horrible décision qu'elle avait dû prendre, tout lui revint en mémoire, vif comme si c'était hier…

« Tu peux dormir à l'auberge si c'est ce que tu désires. » proposa Lexa. Mais elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. C'était la première nuit depuis le village, ou elles pouvaient avoir un peu d'intimité, et si Clarke partait, elle serait dévastée.

Clarke sentit l'incertitude dans les mots de son amante, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les souvenirs qu'elle se remémorait alors étaient tout autres. Lexa prenant soin d'elle, Lexa lui apprenant tout ce qu'elle savait, Lexa lui faisant l'amour…

Tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient en elle, elle prit une profonde inspiration et franchit en quelques pas la distance qui la séparait de la guerrière. Sans s'arrêter, elle posa ses mains sur sa nuque et l'attira dans un baiser sauvage. Lexa entra instantanément dans la danse, lui attrapant la taille avant de la soulever. Clarke entoura les hanches de ses jambes, sans rompre le baiser.

Elles tombèrent lourdement sur le lit de Lexa, se débattant avec leurs vêtements. Leur besoin de l'autre exacerbé par la privation récente. Elles firent longuement l'amour cette nuit-là, malgré leur fatigue. Ne pas être ensembles les épuisaient émotionnellement, elles avaient besoin de cela pour affronter les prochains événements.

 **xxx**

Le voyage reprit au matin, à dos de cheval cette fois. Clarke aurait préférer partager la monture de Lexa, mais aucune raisons n'aurait pu justifier cela. Et elle montait très bien maintenant, l'équitation faisant partie de ses nouveaux talents.

Bellamy avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées ce matin. Clarke se demanda si cela n'était pas dû au fait qu'elle n'ait pas passé la nuit avec eux à l'auberge. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à l'explication qu'elle pourrait bien donner à ses amis à ce sujet, n'ayant écouté que ses besoins et ceux de Lexa sur le moment. Elle sourit en pensant que pour une fois, elle avait agi égoïstement, et que cela faisait du bien.

Raven avait ralenti sa monture pour se trouver au niveau de Clarke et Lexa. Le commandant se rendant compte du manège de la mécanicienne, fit avancer son cheval pour laisser les deux amies ensembles.

« Alors… »Commença Raven « tu comptes m'en parler ou bien ? »

Clarke se tourna vers son amie, et pensa un instant l'envoyer balader. Après tout, sa relation avec Lexa ne regardait que Lexa et elle. Elle soupira.

« C'est une longue histoire Raven. » dit-elle à la place.

« Et bien j'ai du temps à tuer. »

« Lexa et moi…on étaient…ensembles. En quelque sorte. Maintenant, je ne sais pas. Tout a changé.»

« On a tout gâché, c'est ça ? » accusa Raven une pointe de colère dans la voix.

« Pardon ? » Répliqua Clarke sur le même ton.

« Vous viviez votre petite vie tranquille, loin de tout, loin de nous, loin des ennuis. On est venus vous chercher, et on a tout foutu en l'air ! » S'énerva Raven. Clarke la dévisagea un instant, sentant la colère monter en elle, puis réalisa que son amie avait ses raisons de lui en vouloir, et se calma avant de lui répondre.

« Non. Ce n'est pas ça…enfin si, mais je savais que ça ne pourrait pas durer. On ne peut pas vivre loin de tout le monde comme ça. Surtout pas Lexa… ou moi. C'est juste dur à admettre. Et je suis contente que vous soyez venus nous chercher Raven. » Expliqua la jeune blonde calmement.

« Je comprends » dit-elle en se radoucissant. « Ça n'a pas été facile pour nous ici. Tu nous as laissé, tu étais un vrai merdier. J'ai compris. Et puis on te retrouve, complètement sous le charme de la dame brune, celle qui nous a trahis. Je pense que Bellamy ne comprend pas. »

« Il savait depuis le début, que j'étais avec Lexa. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je l'ai rejeté. Je l'aimais déjà elle, malgré ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je pense qu'il ne comprendra jamais.» Clarke secoua la tête en prononçant ces mots.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Raven

« Et maintenant…je ne la quitte plus, quoi qu'il arrive. » répondit Clarke avec conviction.

Sur ce, tout était dit. Elles continuèrent leur route en silence.

 **xxx**

Passé les premiers émois devant la resplendissante ville de Polis, Clarke et les autres arrivèrent au palais. Lexa monta immédiatement pour rencontrer ses conseillers, tandis que Clarke et les autres s'occupaient des montures. Un serviteur vint quelques instants plus tard chercher Clarke, le commandant nécessitait sa présence.

Clarke entra seule dans la salle du trône, Lexa se tenait sur le balcon, contemplant sa cité.

« Heda » dit doucement Clarke

A ce son, Lexa se retourna, de la surprise dans le regard. Elle balaya rapidement la pièce des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient seules.

« Tu n'as pas à m'appeler ainsi quand nous sommes seules Clarke. » Elle s'approcha de la jeune blonde et lui pris tendrement la main. « Ne m'appelle pas ainsi quand nous sommes seules. » dit-elle doucement, levant un regard empreint de tristesse, pour le plonger dans les yeux bleus qui la regardaient.

Clarke lui sourit, elle ressentit un soulagement intense. Lexa ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elles avaient, et ferait tout pour en conserver le maximum.

« Lexa, » répéta Clarke encore plus doucement. Puis elle se glissa dans les bras de la guerrière qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je dois me battre Clarke » Annonça Lexa.

 **Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Les Challengers se trouvaient aux quatre coins de l'arène. Un membre de chaque tribu, et Lexa. Treize guerriers, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Un combat à mort pour le titre de Heda.

Cela n'avait pas été facile de le faire accepter à Clarke, mais c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient traversé la moitié du pays, pour ramener leur commandant. Elle était leur meilleure chance, Clarke savait qu'elle savait se battre, mais elle avait entendu également des histoires sur les autres Challengers, rien de rassurant concernant la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne souhaitait pas assister au combat, mais Lexa aurait été trop déçue si elle ne s'était pas montrée.

Clarke refusait de penser que Lexa pouvait perdre. L'idée même de sa mort la paralysait. Elle n'avait prévu aucun plan de secours, Lexa sortirait de là indemne. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

La corne sonna sous le soleil de midi, annonçant le début du combat. Heureusement, les journées étaient encore assez fraiches, les combattants revêtaient de lourdes armures. Tous sauf Lexa, armé de ses deux épées, elle se tenait au centre de l'arène, toisant ses adversaires.

C'était à elle de prouver qu'elle était toujours Heda, c'était la cible privilégiée de tous les Challengers. Celui qui arriverait à tuer le commandant prouverait sa force, et ses concurrents pourraient même abdiquer sans combattre.

Ils furent deux à se jeter en premier sur Lexa, de part et d'autre, elle para la lance dans son dos et évita l'épée qui visait sa tête. Les lames s'entrechoquaient, Clarke la vit bouger si vite, qu'elle avait du mal à suivre. Une tête roula dans le sable, et le second homme s'effondra quand Lexa retira sa lame de son cœur. La foule hurla tandis que la guerrière brandissait son épée ensanglantée dans la direction de ses autres adversaires. Deux à terre, dix à vaincre.

Les Challengers restant ne se firent pas prier et attaquèrent de toute part. Lexa se lança dans une danse impossible, parant, attaquant, sautant, roulant, coupant et hurlant. Le bruit du combat et des cris de douleur s'intensifiait. Clarke ferma les yeux quand elle vit l'épée trancher l'air et atteindre le bras de Lexa. Un autre combattant lui assena un magistral coup de pied au torse qui la fit tomber à la renverse. Le cœur de Clarke se serra, elle était sûre que si Lexa tombait au combat, elle mourrait ici même, son cœur ne le supporterait pas.

Il ne lui restait que quatre adversaires, Lexa prit un instant pour se ressaisir et se fixa une nouvelle cible à abattre. L'énorme soldat de l'armée d'Azgeda. Elle se leva subitement et couru en direction du mur de l'arène, le soldat à sa poursuite. Se servant de son élan, elle prit appui sur le mur, puis sur une poutre pour s'élancer dans les airs et se retrouver derrière son poursuivant. La tête du soldat roula dans le sable au même moment où elle touchait terre de nouveau.

Elle récupéra la lance du soldat, et d'un tir précis abattit encore une guerrière des terres du sud.

Dix à terre, deux à vaincre.

Lexa était fatiguée, si ses adversaires s'alliaient, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de les tuer. La respiration rapide, du sang et du sable plein la bouche, elle cracha sur le sol en avançant d'un pas décidé vers celle qu'elle estimait la plus menaçante. Elle tourna la tête une seconde et compris qu'elle avait déjà gagné. C'est de la peur qu'elle avait décelé dans le regard du dernier Challenger, la peur de mourir. Elle se reconcentra sur sa cible, récupérant sa seconde épée au passage. Quand la guerrière chargea, elle se mit à courir également vers elle. Au dernier moment, elle se mit à genoux et se glissa sous le guerrier, plantant ses deux lames dans le ventre de la femme, son sang la trempant entièrement. Elle s'effondra sur elle, et elle dû lutter pour se dégager du corps inanimé.

Le dernier n'était qu'un détail. Elle le tua sans difficulté, un lâche qui espérait que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de la tuer. Il aurait peut-être fait le poids contre un des autres guerriers, avec de la chance. Elle ne sentait plus que la sueur et le sang, la clameur de la foule autour d'elle qui scandait « Heda ! Heda ! »

Elle leva son épée en offrande à son peuple, et monta sur l'estrade où l'attendait ses conseillers. Ce fut couverte du sang des douze clans que Lexa remonta sur le trône qu'elle avait quitté quelques mois plus tôt.

« Peuple de la coalition ! Mon successeur a été lâchement assassiné ! Mon devoir est de reprendre ma place pour vous guider dans ces jours obscurs. Tous ceux qui agiront contre nos lois, seront considérer comme ennemis de la nation. Azgeda pliera ou nous les ferons plier ! »

Les applaudissements et les cris de guerre se firent entendre dans toute la ville, Lexa avait réussi.

 **xxx**

Clarke retint à grand peine l'envie de courir et se jeter dans les bras de Lexa. Elle sortit plutôt de l'arène et se dirigea vers le palais. Elle pensait attendre Lexa là-bas. Mais sur le chemin du retour, elle vit soudain approcher un homme au visage balafré. Clarke savait que les guerriers d'Azgeda avaient tous ce signe distinctif, ça et leur peinture de guerre blanche. Elle fit prestement demi-tour, sentant qu'elle était en danger. Un second homme lui barrait le chemin, et comme toute la ville était présente à l'arène, personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure et elle sera les poings, prête à se battre chèrement pour se défendre, même si elle savait ne pas faire le poids contre ces deux brutes. Quand le premier homme la saisie par le bras, elle se dégagea et attaqua sans attendre.

Les enseignements de Lexa n'avaient pas été vain après tout, même si elle perdait toujours contre le commandant, elle ne s'en étonna plus après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre dans l'arène. Les guerriers, bien que redoutable étaient lent, bien plus lent que Lexa, et leur coups n'atteignait pas la puissance de la guerrière. Elle se défendait plutôt bien, mais fut rapidement à bout de force. Un coup de poing l'atteignit à la tempe. Elle tomba à genoux, fermant les yeux de douleur et murmurant des excuses à Lexa, attendant le prochain coup qui ne manquerait pas de l'achever.

Un sifflement se fit entendre, suivi du bruit d'un corps qui tombe. Puis une voix assassine.

« Sis em op [ _Arrêtez le]._ » Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Lexa, toujours couverte de sang, et trois gardes armés qui s'avançaient pour maitriser son assaillant. Clarke essaya de se lever mais tout tourna autour d'elle, et elle se sentit tomber de nouveau. Sa chute fut arrêtée par des bras robustes qui la soulevèrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard inquiet de Lexa, et sourit légèrement avant de perdre connaissance.

« Ne pense même pas à me quitter. » Murmura Lexa au creux de son oreille.

Le commandant donna des ordres concernant les prisonniers, et rentra au palais, portant son amante, malgré sa blessure au bras.

 **xxx**

Clarke cligna des yeux pour faire le point. Une vive douleur se réveilla en même temps qu'elle dans sa tête. Mais celle-ci ne dura que quelques secondes avant de s'atténuer. Elle balaya la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et tomba sur Lexa, endormie sur une chaise à deux pas d'elle. Celle-ci n'avait pas pris la peine de se laver, et Clarke fronçât les sourcils en apercevant sa blessure au bras, un simple tissu noué autour. Elle n'avait pas dû la quitter, et n'avait même pas pris la peine de se faire soigner. Clarke se mit immédiatement en colère et se leva brusquement. Le vertige la prit un instant avant que tout ne se stabilise de nouveau. Elle devait y aller doucement. Elle s'approcha de Lexa et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle pour examiner sa blessure. Une dague sous sa gorge l'arrêta immédiatement alors qu'elle levait les deux mains en signe de reddition. Lexa baissa son arme en relâchant sa respiration.

« Clarke, tu devrais rester coucher »dit-elle en rangeant son arme dans son fourreau.

« Et toi tu devrais te faire soigner, et te laver. » répliqua la jeune blonde un peu en colère.

« C'est de bonne guerre. » ajouta Lexa dans un sourire. Elle se leva de la chaise, raccompagnant Clarke à son lit.

« Ta mère arrive Clarke, elle sera là dans la soirée. » Annonça la guerrière. « Elle pourra t'examiner, et en profiter pour jeter un œil à ma blessure si cela te rassure. »

La nouvelle prit Clarke au dépourvu, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre pour leurs retrouvailles, et commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas retarder encore leur rencontre.

« Ok. Alors vas te laver, tu ferais peur à un ours. Et je veux que le Skaikru ait une bonne impression de toi. Si seulement ils t'avaient vu te battre dans cette arène.» ajouta Clarke encore impressionnée de ce qu'avait accompli Lexa.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus » complimenta Lexa « Tes agresseurs en on prit pour leur grade. »

Clarke la dévisagea avec étonnement, elle avait perdu cette bataille, et avait fini par tomber dans les pommes. Lexa continua.

« Si tu ne t'étais pas battue Clarke, je serais arrivée trop tard, ils t'auraient enlevé, ou tué. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi. Surement pas très bien. » Grimaça Lexa, sachant que c'était un euphémisme. Elle aurait retourné la ville et tout le territoire d'Azgeda si Clarke avait disparu. Et elle aurait mené son armée dans une expédition vengeresse s'ils l'avaient tué. Clarke posa sa main sur la joue de la guerrière et lui adressa un sourire timide.

« C'est grâce à toi si je sais me défendre. » lui dit-elle. Puis elle se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune brune.

« Maintenant, au risque de me répéter, vas te laver, on dirait que tu viens d'éventrer un sanglier. » lança Clarke, la congédiant. Se remémorant à ces mots la surprise que Lexa lui avait fait dans ce village abandonné.

Lexa sourit férocement avant de se pencher à son tour, et d'embrasser la jolie blonde avec rudesse, la barbouillant au passage. Elle se releva alors et leva un sourcil condescendant.

« Toi aussi. » lâcha-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

 **xxx**

La salle du trône accueillait maintenant les douze ambassadeurs des douze Clans. Clarke et Lexa avait revêtu de magnifiques robes pour l'occasion. Quand le Skaikru entra, Abby se précipita auprès de sa fille pour l'étreindre. Kane la suivit pour saluer Clarke de manière plus formelle, mais avec chaleur.

Clarke ressentit un soulagement immense à cet accueil amical, et se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère un instant. Celle-ci se recula enfin pour la détailler, cherchant d'éventuelles blessures, et jaugeant de son nouvel accoutrement. Elle était marquée pas son récent combat, et lut de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa mère.

« Ca vas maman. J'ai essayé de corriger quelques brutes, mais ils ont finis par me mettre KO, tu pourras m'examiner un peu plus tard. »

Abby tourna un regard accusateur vers Lexa qui restait impassible devant les retrouvailles. Clarke surpris l'échange et fut blessé pour Lexa.

« Si je suis en vie aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à elle. » lacha Clarke rapidement avant que sa mère crée un incident diplomatique. « Tu pourras la remercier plus tard et examiner sa blessure également. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Lexa se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous. Elle devait annoncer son intention d'accueillir le Skaikru dans la coalition. Ils auraient tous quelques jours pour y réfléchir avant la cérémonie officielle qui scellerait cet accord.

« Kane kom Skaikru _»_ Commença Lexa « Moi, Lexa, commandant des armées des douze Clans, souhaites accueillir les vôtres dans la coalition, et faire de vous le treizième Clan. »

Un brouhaha suivi l'annonce, et quand Kane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, Lexa l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Si vous acceptez mon offre, vous serez sous ma protection. J'attends une réponse dans trois jours. »

Puis Lexa lança un dernier regard vers Clarke avant de sortir majestueusement de la salle. Sa mère toujours à proximité, Clarke eu un pincement au cœur de voir Lexa tellement impliquée dans son rôle de commandant. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe, laissant apparaitre ses tatouages. Les deux amantes ne s'étaient pas retrouvées seules depuis leur arrivée à Polis, et elle se demanda si elle pourrait fausser compagnie à sa mère afin de la rejoindre dans ses quartiers ce soir…un regard vers sa mère lui apprit que probablement pas.

La salle se vida, et le Skaikru fut guidé jusqu'à un appartement gigantesque, qui servait à recevoir les délégations amies. Clarke se joignit à eux pour l'instant. Ils se restaurèrent, et certains partirent visiter la ville, dont Kane et Bellamy.

Abby n'attendait qu'un peu d'intimité avec sa fille afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Quand la salle principale se vida un peu, elle la prit un peu à l'écart afin de l'examiner. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était rassurée, la bagarre de Clarke n'avait pas causé de dommage. Sa fille était, comme elle le lui avait dit, en bonne santé. Mais Abby s'inquiétait surtout de son moral, avoir passé plus de trois mois seule dans la nature, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je n'étais pas seule maman. » commença Clarke, « Lexa était avec moi. »

Abby encaissa la nouvelle. Pour elle, Lexa était responsable de tout ce qui était allé de travers avec Clarke, et de sa fuite après Mont Weather également.

« Je ne comprends pas, après tout ce qu'elle a fait, tu es partie avec elle ? »

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre le passé maman, je te demande juste d'accepter le présent. Lexa est… » Clarke s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment finir sa phrase. Qu'est-ce que Lexa était ? Actuellement, c'était toute la vie de Clarke, son amour, son futur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à Abby. « Elle a pris soin de moi, m'a appris tellement de chose. Je suis ce que je suis grâce à elle, je suis en vie grâce à elle. Et si la paix est possible aujourd'hui, c'est aussi grâce à elle. Si vous l'aviez vu maman, ce matin elle combattait les douze clans dans une arène. Tu aurais trouvé ça barbare, mais c'est leur coutumes.»

« Comment ça elle combattait les douze Clans ? Elle n'est pas le commandant ? » Demanda Abby qui était un peu perdue. Clarke se rendit compte que ses amis n'avaient peut-être pas tout raconté aux responsable de l'arche, peut-être qu'ils espéraient que leur plan marcherait et qu'ils n'auraient pas de mauvaises nouvelles à leur apporter. Paris risqué, mais basé sur la confiance qu'ils avaient en Lexa pour faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre. Elle continua son récit.

« Dans un combat à mort. Leurs champions contre elle, elle a repris son titre au prix de douze vies de valeureux guerriers. Et crois-moi, personne ne viendra contester son autorité après ça. » Elle se remémora un instant le souvenir du combat.

« Vous devez entrer dans l'alliance maman, c'est votre chance, de vous intégrer, de vivre enfin en paix, et non plus survivre ! D'avoir un chez vous.» fini Clarke.

« 'Vous' ? Pourquoi dis-tu 'vous' ? Tu es des nôtres Clarke, ne l'oublie pas. » Abby avait froncé les sourcils, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« Non maman. L'arche représente mon passé, les 100 sont mon présent, mais c'est Lexa mon futur. Je suis une native maintenant. Si vous l'acceptez, vous le serez aussi. Il n'y a pas à avoir de différence entre eux et nous. Nous sommes tous humains. »

Abby regarda sa fille bloquant sur les mots 'Lexa est mon futur'.

« Tu resteras avec elle n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle que soit notre décision. » Demanda Abby.

« Quoi qu'il arrive. Oui. »

 **Xxx**

Abby n'avait pas vraiment réagi à l'aveu de Clarke, ce qui réconforta la jeune fille.

« Au moins, je pense qu'elle a compris » se dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les quartiers du commandant. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte gardé, les deux guerriers ne bronchèrent pas. Elle frappa alors trois fois.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, révélant une Lexa plus belle que jamais. Une robe fendue épousait son corps, laissant apparaitre ses épaules, son dos, et une bonne partie de ses jambes. Elle était pied nus, sa tresse avait été défaite et ses cheveux tombaient librement sur sa nuque. Clarke avala difficilement avant que Lexa ne s'écarte, et lui fasse signe d'entrer. Elle referma la porte et se tourna vers Clarke qui n'avait pas bougé, et rien dit depuis son arrivée.

« On dirait que tu ne m'as jamais vu ? » s'étonna Lexa.

Clarke se secoua légèrement afin de reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce à quoi tu ressembles maintenant ? » Articula-t-elle les yeux remplis de désir. Lexa s'approcha d'elle et lui pris la main, commençant à jouer avec ses doigts tout en scrutant le fond des yeux bleus de la jeune blonde.

« J'en ai une idée…je peux le voir dans tes yeux. » répondit Lexa.

Clarke pencha légèrement la tête et s'approcha des lèvres tentantes de la belle brune, posant sa main sur le bas de son dos et l'attirant dans un baiser intense. Tous les sens de Lexa étaient en alerte, son corps envoyant des décharges électrique à chaque fois que Clarke posait ses mains sur elle. Elle ne se fit pas prier lorsque la jeune blonde commença à caresser ses lèvres avec sa langue et approfondit encore leur baiser.

Elles se déplacèrent dans la pièce sans relâcher leur étreinte, Lexa buta sur le bureau derrière elle et sentit Clarke se presser entre ses jambes quand elle s'assit dessus. Elle se recula un instant, mettant fin au baiser, les laissant toute deux à bout de souffle.

« Heda » souffla Clarke, grisée par le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur cette guerrière aguerrit.

Elle déposa un baiser dans le cou de Lexa avant de la mordre légèrement, celle-ci gémit doucement. Clarke la saisit par les fesses et la souleva afin de la déposer sur le lit gigantesque. Elle glissa ses mains sous la robe, et inséra un doigt sous l'élastique de sa culotte avant de la faire descendre lentement le long des jambes parfaites qu'elle admirait. Elle embrassa de nouveau Lexa sur la bouche, le menton, le cou, et descendit ainsi jusqu'à atteindre ses cuisses. Elle les couvrit de baiser avec de s'installer entre les jambes de Lexa et de l'envoyer au septième ciel.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

EPILOGUE

 **xxx**

Clarke se tenait au sommet de la colline, l'arc à la main, Arkadia s'étendait à ses pieds, ville prospère qui s'étendait davantage chaque année.

La paix n'était pas venu si facilement, devant combattre les préjugées des uns et des autres, mais grâce à Lexa et Clarke, ils avaient fini par tous accepter ce nouveau concept. Ils avaient dû frapper durement Azgeda pour être sûr qu'ils ne se soulèveraient plus, et les treize clans vivaient maintenant un période de paix et de prospérité. Le commerce allait bon train.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Clarke n'était pas revenue, retenue par ses obligations à la capitale. Elle avait hâte de revoir sa mère et Raven, Bellamy aussi malgré tout ce qui c'était passé. Quand leur relation avec Lexa avait été rendue publique, celui-ci avait disparu de la circulation un temps. Mais finalement, il était revenu, et redevenu l'ami qui lui avait tant manqué tout ce temps.

Lexa…Clarke n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur relation survivrait à tout ça, le retour au commandement de Lexa, les préjugées du peuple de Clarke, la guerre, la paix. Et pourtant elles vivaient aujourd'hui leur relation au grand jour, et elles étaient heureuses.

Un bruissement derrière elle la fit se retourner vivement, mais c'était déjà trop tard et l'assaillant tomba lourdement sur elle. Elle se débâtit violemment et ramena ses deux pieds sous le corps qui la bloquait. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces, et l'attaquant fut projeté par-dessus sa tête. Il retomba un peu plus loin, Clarke ne perdit pas un instant et maitrisa son adversaire en s'asseyant sur lui, sa dague sur la gorge.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle souleva la capuche qui cachait le visage de son ennemi. Lexa tentait de reprendre sa respiration, l'atterrissage lui ayant coupé le souffle.

« Pas mal pour une princesse du ciel» réussit-elle à articuler.

« J'ai un bon professeur… » Dit Clarke en se relevant et aidant Lexa à faire de même. « Je croyais que certaines affaires te retenais à Polis ? » demanda-t-elle, ravie que Lexa l'ai rejoint.

« J'ai réglé ça plus vite que prévu » répondit Lexa, « et je ne voulais pas manquer les retrouvailles avec belle maman. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Abby n'avait jamais été enchantée de la relation de sa fille avec la guerrière, et celle-ci mettait un point d'honneur à la taquiner dès que l'occasion se présentait. Lexa tendit la main dans une invitation à prendre celle de Clarke.

Clarke la regarda, puis contempla Arkadia. Elle avait maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer, elle posa sa main dans celle de la guerrière et descendirent ensembles la colline.

 **Fin**


End file.
